Love in Chaos
by Pseudowriter45
Summary: Begins with 3x09 focused on Madi and Silver in the midst of the looming war. My first fanfiction. I have not written in a decade outside of work. Please kindly leave a feedback and/or suggestions. I do read them and consider take your opinions into consideration
1. Chapter 1

Disbelief washed over him as her body molded into him, arms wrapped around his torso. The scent of exotic herbs from the ritual mixture she was making in her calabash flowing into his nostrils just from the closeness of her body. Her arms wrapped around him loose yet tight as she broke down in tears. It had been years since he has felt the contact of a woman much less have someone look to him for comfort. Months since he felt compelled to replicate another's concern for him because he trusted it was real. Internally questioning himself as to if it was alright for him to reciprocate the hug and unleash his own desire for her contact and warmness. Months spent on the sea fighting for his survival, he had almost forgotten what it felt to be wanted and to be cared for by another without reservations. He slowly moved the palm of his hands to her upper back to caress not out of pleasure but aiming to take away her pain as she cried in grief. All he wanted at this moment was to allow her to take off the crown and lay her burden on him, to grieve without judgment had she had let him do just days ago. Hearing her cry made his heart hurt and yet he could not understand why in this moment he felt the way he did. All he knew was he wanted to be here with her and needed this light from her. She had been his 'light' since he arrived on the Maroon Island. So he hugged her tightly while he grieved along with her. He had his own reasons besides Mr. Scott to grieve alongside her. Her touch reminded him that he was more than a quartermaster or flint's runner; he was still a man whom she saw as an equal.

As Madi continued to cry at the loss of Mr. Scott, he continued to soothe her, rubbing her back in silence while her tears continued to fall on his shoulders. How do you tell another not to grieve? What do you tell another after an irreplaceable part of their life disappears? In that moment, he realized he wanted to be held by her as long as possible and he wanted to be the one holding her for as long as the new world would allow him.

They stood there wrapped in each other's arms until Madi's tears dried and the fear of the encroaching world pulled them unwillingly apart.

She slowly detangled herself from him. Using her hands to clean her wet eyes. He truly had no idea what to do with himself. He held on to the pole that held the cottage together keeping his eyes on her at times and then staring at the shingle roof unsure of himself.

"I have to finish making my offering for him to take along with him," she said as she turned back towards her calabash on the table. "You can stay if you want" she whispered.

"When a family member dies, you make an offering for them to take to the next world. My father will go to _gadu kondee_ , it's the village where the spirit of our dead ancestor's dwell. The offerings are parting gift from the family for him to take to the ancestors when they welcome him. Then the _God's_ will bring him back from the spirit world to guide us. We are going to celebrate his spirit tonight." She said as she continued to mix different leaves, rice and unknown scented herbs in her calabash. He watched and listened, saying nothing. He knew that's all she needed now. A companion. It was also what he wanted.

"I will have to be strong for my mother. No one can see me cry." She said glancing his direction before returning to her offering.

"Silver listened as she talked about the Maroons customs and her family, noticing that every now and then, teardrops would fall from her face.

" I do not know my father, but I know he is my father and everyone reveres him even your men" he hears Madi whisper. "My father is gone, I will never get to know him truly." She takes in a deep breathe while she says, "You know my father told me there was only me, not me, and Eleanor. But only me, only me to be his daughter. Yet I did not get to know him. I understand why he did and lived the way he did but I still missed out on him being my father. You know?"

"While we were in Nassau, I recalled I was once there when I was little and played with Eleanor, her family I assume owned my family at one point." She said as she raised her head and stared in his direction. "So you see, my father also contributed to raising Eleanor while I was here without a father. I told him he would have two daughters on either side of the battle but he said there was only me."

"I understand," Silver said.

"It is a balancing act to keep the village running and Nassau running. I think he wanted you to know that he did it all because he loved you, you know? In his own way, he kept the village running to keep you and your mother safe. He might have contributed to Eleanor but his love, his goodness, his best virtues are embodied in you, any man can see that." Silver said surprising himself with for finding the words that came from the depth of his being.

"Taken aback by his words, all Madi could say was "Thank you, Mr. Silver"

As she stares at Silver, she told him she knew his feet must hurt so she told him to take a seat on the bench behind her. He slowly walked over taking a seat and stretching the cramps in his legs.

"Why did you come up here?" Madi asked.

"I mean, why come see me? Are you concerned about me?" Madi asked in a rush, curious to see why he came to see her. Her mother had eluded to the possibility that the pirates may deceive her to get an upper hand, though she was sure that's not why Mr. Silver came to see her. She just wanted to be sure since he had witnessed her vulnerability. Another part of her wanted to be sure that she was not alone in the feeling that nature was calling them in this unexplainable forbidden feeling. She recalled her immediate attraction to him when the first arrived in their village. She told herself that she felt attracted to him because he was unassuming yet had compassion. She wanted to know more about pirate life and he seemed the least threatening among Flint's men.

"Taking back into reality by Mr. Silver's voice saying, "Mr. Scott ... I mean your father... just died and I came to offer my support" he said staring directly into her eyes. "Yes, I am concerned about you and not just our alliance." Silver said as he glared directly into her eyes from his seated position. Madi immediately looked away scorched by the hot gaze emanating between both of them. The room felt excruciatingly small and extremely hot. Madi was unsure of what she was feeling but she knew it was not normal, it was the first time she felt 'something' physically and emotionally going on within her.

Silver continued, "I think we are now friends and I can share your grief with you, Madi."

"Madi raised her head at the mention of her name and lost herself in the dilated pupil of Silver's eyes again. Her mind buzzing with hearing him say her name for the first time.

"They both jolted out of their haze as they heard the creaking of the stairs indicating someone was coming to interrupt their brief respite. Kofi walked into the cottage asking "ma'am are you okay?" while turning his head slowly to stare at Silver seating on the bench.

Madi replied, "yes, I am fine. Mr. Silver was just offering his condolences to me on behalf of his Captain and his men. I will be down shortly after I finish making my offering."

Kofi looked at both of them nodding as he proceeded to walk down the stairs unable to shake the feeling that that something was transpiring between the princess and this Mr. Silver.

Their moment of bonding was over with the reality of their present circumstances coming back into the fold. Madi was the first to turn away returning to finishing her offering. In that moment, Silver could only wonder what riddle ran in her mind right now. He did not want this moment to end, he wanted to exist here with her for as long as he could. He felt peace he had not felt in years, she was his tether but it was clear she didn't think so just yet. He got up grimacing and saying in a low whisper "I am so sorry again, if you need anything- let me know."

He turned not waiting for her response because leaving her was painful for him. As he got to the top of the stairs, he heard her say, "Thank you, Silver," Hearing her voice acknowledge him made his heart leap for joy as he hobbled down each flight of stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Smoke filled the night sky as the sound of the djembe drums and shakers permeated the burial scene. The women wailing and singing beside the men. Tradition aglow before the skies just as Madi had explained to him. Silver found a place one of the huts hidden behind the tree to seat with a direct view to the burial scene before him. His eyes firmly watching Madi unknown to her.

A headsman walked in the middle of the crowd with a goat which was to be sacrificed in honor of Mr. Scott. Madi stood by her mother stoic while staring at the lifeless body of her father. Liberation was poured on the ground surrounding Mr. Scott's body with the offerings placed on the pedestal made of grass mat and wood. Silver watched as Madi and her mother walked to his body to place their offerings, never once flinching or letting their grief overwhelm them before their people. He was in awe at both women's strength and value of their responsibility. From his side-eye, he could see Rackham walk to talk to Flint, disregarding that happening, he turned his full attention to what was going on just a few feet before him.

Silver realized he now had a direct view to his Madi. "His Madi?" he questioned himself with a sad smile on self-pity and a cloud of shame to think of her in such endearing terms at her father's burial. He watched Madi wrap herself into her shawl staring stoically as the elders of the community began to carry her fathers' body to its burial location in the depths of the forest with the women singing and the drums beating ever so loudly. She stood still that nobody would envision she had broken down in his arms just hours ago.

He could honestly tell himself that she is the first person to care about him without wanting something or expecting something in return. She might have denied being concerned him but in the depth of his being, he chose to believe that she cared for him like he did her. Besides, she had called him Silver today not just "Mr. Silver."

As he watched the proceeding, it was abundantly clear that while sadness permeated the air, it appeared to be a celebration of Mr. Scott's spirit being welcomed by ancestors according to the story Madi had explained to him this afternoon about their rituals.

After her father's body had been moved, Madi turned to hug her mother before turning around to scan the crowd as if searching for something or someone. Silver followed her gaze until it landed on him. He held her gaze and stood up, walking in her direction, away from his seclusion. Madi stared at the piercing hazy eyes conflicted on whether to run into his arms again or just wait for the ground to swallow her whole. Since Silver had been captured by her men, there has been a familiarity between them. She could not explain the draw but she just felt comfortable without explanation. She enjoyed the comfort his arms provided her and she enjoyed the ease of her conversations with him. He was the first man outside her father whom she had hugged. As she watched him walking towards her, she knew she had to turn around and return to her cottage. This was neither the time nor place to make a scene or cause havoc within the community.

Abruptly, Madi turned around and in haste started walking towards her cottage. As she walked away, she looked back at her mother to give her a nod of recognition. She could see the distinct burden now on her weary shoulders and the awareness of loneliness at love lost. As she continued walking, the elders and community members would whisper "sorry" in their native dialect and English as they wiped away tears of sympathy. More than half way from the burial happenings with no Kofi or Obi and no one surrounding her, she slowed her steps to a pause to simply catch her breath. She placed her hands on her abdomen while inhaling deep breaths and exhaling out her mouth. It was her personal centering mechanism and self-hug. She needed one badly now before she lost it again.

Silver stopped in his tracks as he was a mere few feet behind her. He had been tracking her quietly while trying to cause suspicion with the people. He watched her in awe as he did atop the makeshift jail while they were held captive. He watched transfixed at her inhaling each breath as it gave rise to her breast drawing his gaze to her chest. Each breath pulled his gaze to her mouth which appeared succulent asking for his wet kisses. He noticed her hands again on her abdomen and he wondered if this how she dealt with pain. All he wanted to do was grab her into his arms again this time soothing her with soft kisses and promises of peace. But he knew this was neither the time or place and it would get him killed. He jolted from his delusions to hear her sniffing attempting to hold her tears threaten to fall again.

He walked as quietly as he could across the few feet to stand on her left side while tapping her shoulder gently. She flinched before turning to her left side to face him directly. He could see the mist gathering in her eyes so he instinctively pulled her while holding her hand compelling her to start walking beside him toward the back of her cottage. There was empty bench behind the cottage inviting them to sit. They sat on the bench out of the gaze and ears of everyone with the starless night and distant sounds of the drums and shakers playing. They both released each others' hands at the same time. At this moment, Silver exhaled after realizing he was lucky not to have been catching touching her or being alone with her again.

He looked down at the palms of his hands in disbelief, he had just held Madi's hands. And she held his hands.

"Let it out Madi" Silver said.

Madi bent down and buried her head in her hands and started crying uncontrollably. Her haunting cry was a mixture of pain and fear of the unknown. He sat silently watching her and wanting to pull her into his arms. He stopped himself midway after having to consciously censure himself. So he watched and periodically whispered, "I am sorry."

"I don't know of another home but this village. This is my home and I fear for my people." Silver attempts to interrupt but she continues, " we are isolated to keep us safe from the British, the slave catchers, the Spaniard, the pirates and many things who just want to do us harm. It is my people's refuge. You know other slaves who escape come here for refuge. My father provided for our community and now he is gone. There is no link to Nassau. There is nobody." She said.

"The burden falls on my mother. You know they call my mother the 'Queen mother of Ashanti' as she was the all knowing and warrior when my father was away. My people revere her as they do our ancestor who defeated the Denkyira and Bono Empire to form the Ashanti Empire. That's the burden she carries alone to lead everyone. But she can't do it all and continue to manage the village. I'm scared for her and my people. Now we embark on this alliance with no guarantees to fight the British. We will have to risk it all. We will have to risk HOME." Madi said.

Silver continued to listen with her fear; loss; and, lack of trust of his men now evident.

"I understand that we cannot hide forever. Captain Hornigold knows of our location. I understand we cannot fear the British forever. I understand it all. I even spoke to my mother about our mutual interest in waging war against the British the night I questioned you. But maybe my Mother is right, maybe we cannot trust the pirates and maybe we need to be separate to ensure our survival. My father worked and helped Nassau, they still killed him." Madi said.

"The British killed him, Madi." Silver responded. While saying this his mind worked overtime to absorb the statement that she had tried to convince her mother to see to their release or at the very least their mutual interest.

"What's the difference? One side has no loyalty and the other side will kill to suppress my people" Madi said.

"I can't speak for all pirates but for me alone. At least with me, you can trust me." Silver said. "You can trust that I want the best for you, your mother and your people whom I have come to respect." Silver continued. "If this war was avoidable, I will have fought hard to prevent the happening and I truly understand the risk you are taking on with this alliance. Trust me Madi, my mind is clear."

Raising her head from her hands, Madi turned to look at Silver perplexed about why she cared what he thought and why his words were soothing. His eyes seemed to pull her towards him and she craved his arms again and maybe the feel of his lips. She had seen people kiss around the community but she was forbidden to embark on such behavior until her parents picked a suitable partner who will accept the responsibility of ruling with her. For the ancestor's sake, he is a pirate! her brain internally screamed. He will tell you anything so be weary. Besides, why was she having such thoughts after her father's burial?

"I see," Madi said.

"But I need you to understand, we are putting the village at risk with this war against the British. We are risking the lives of a thousand of men, women, and children who call this place a home with no guarantees. See unlike you, Mr. Silver, my people have no recourse, it's either bondage or death should we not prevail in this war. You are a pirate, you have no rules and you get to run and be free, my people have no such choice unless we prevail. So No. I cannot just trust you alone, I need to know you will control yourself and your men especially your Captain." Madi said with blood shot red eyes from crying.

"It's Silver or John," "Madi," he said not breaking his eyes from her.

"I would like to think we are friends now, so it's either you call me John or Silver, not Mr. Silver when we are both speaking. I understand the authority bestowed on you but I will like to think after what we have shared, we can be less formal when we talk." John continued. "You called me Silver moments ago if I recall," he said while daring her to look away.

Madi's mind raced again from hearing him say her name again. The way he pronounced her name was intoxicating as if she was his lady and unconsciously she heard her lips mouth "John" while staring at him.

"Yes, that's my name," said Silver while moistening his lips with his tongue unconsciously.

Embarrassed. Madi quickly said "either way as long as you are around my village it will be Mr. Silver" as she immediately stood up and started walking, making her way around the cottage not looking back to a disappointed Silver wondering what he had said wrong.

He got up to follow her but noticed she picked up her pace as she got closer to her stairs. Aware of people now around, he got closer but not too close and whispered, "Madi, I am sorry for your loss. Understand that our conversation is not over. Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Goodnight until tomorrow was Silver's mindset.

With that said, he started to walk back to his shack at the far end of the Island. Certain that the location of their shack was to keep an eye on his men should they try to exist the Island.

As he walked, he saw the Queen in the distance atop the stairs of her Quarters. She appeared lost in her thought. He continued his merry way until he felt two sets of cold hands halt him with a whisper of "Come now." He recognized these men as the Queen's bodyguards.

Fear gripped him as he wondered if she had witnessed any of the happenings with Madi. He followed the guards as instructed.

On approaching the Queen, he heard her say "I have asked Captain Flint and Mr. Rackham to bury the cache in an undisclosed location. I have informed them that you will be the third member of the group to know where the cache is buried on this Island. I do not wish to know nor do I care but I am aware of Captain Flint's history and your gift of story telling. Just know that my interest only runs as to ensuring the cache remains safe and hidden pending the summation of the war." the Queen stated.

Curious Silver asked, "Why me, ma'am?"

The Queen responded "my daughter."

"See, of all of Captain Flint's men, my daughter seemed to think you are the suitable one to puts some her trust in. I can see how she does not mind being around compared with Captain Flint. Bare in mind, I absolutely do not trust any of you and this alliance is born out of necessity. The one thing I am sure of is that whatever happens to the cache at the end of this war will either lead to the resurrection of Nassau or the demise of you and Captain Flint. The cache has no validity to my alliance with Captain Flint. My people have survived absent the spoils of piracy. How you choose to handle this responsibility is up to you. I, on the other hand, have to live with the burden of what will happen to my people win or lose this war. So I am merely extending my daughters trust of you as a friend to our people," the Queen said.

"Kofi disclosed to me what happened on what happened on the Walrus between your men and my men. Madi never told me. It tells me she trust your judgment and your dedication to see the war through," She said.

Nodding to her disclosure was all Silver could do while being aware that Flint certainly would be unhappy with this arrangement.

The revelation that her mother made regarding Madi alleviated some of his concerns regarding his conversation with Madi. For a brief moment, he felt pride in the thought that Madi might have spoken highly of him to her mother. While it was clear her mother did not trust him or like him, it felt good to have an opportunity to start afresh especially with a woman like Madi.

He watched as the Queen tilted her head to her right towards Madi's cottage still lit from within indicating she was awake. Silver watched the concern etched on the Queen's face. "That's my angel up there. My only reason for being. The only reason her father and I escaped to seek refuge in this village. Her love for her grew to include everyone on this Island. We wanted her raised in freedom not owned by anyone and to be away from the confines of the barbaric civilization bestowed upon us via slavery. She will one day be my successor and betroth to another within our tribe." Turning towards Silver she continued, "My daughters' heart is pure and unknowing of the ways of your people. She is untainted, loyal and fiercely loved. I tell you this so you know how precious she is and how I will hunt down whoever hurts her until my last breath."

She continued, "I am advising you to make sure Captain Flint and your men do right by me, my daughter and my people."

Silver noticed that there was nothing warm or inviting about her glare. She was a mother intent on protecting her child. He wished she would get to know him and that he could explain himself to her. But that was not to be. This was a deliberate indirect warning for him to stay away from Madi.

"Yes, M'am." Silver responded.

With that acknowledgment from Silver, the Queen turned around and proceeded into her cottage not giving him the time to offer his condolences on the loss of Mr. Scott.

Silver continued on his way back to his shack on the far end of the Island examining the Queen's statement. Just as he was walking, Mr. Dobbs appeared adjacent. Suddenly, the events of the last couple of days replayed in his mind along with Flints request at the meeting that he select a man who would entice Captain Hornigold and English troops into the interior of the Island. An idea came fruition in his mind.

After a brief discussion with Mr. Dobbs, Silver stated, "we will finalize the plan after I meet with Captain Flint but in the meantime think carefully of the responsibility I am entrusting and mention it to no one." With that Silver headed up the stairs into the shack only to hear Rackham yell, "There you are."

"You are needed for an expedition" Rackham continued to a confused Silver.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Our hostess as asked that you be present when we bury the treasure away from the English," Rackham said with a hint of mockery and disbelief.

Not mentioning he already knew about her decision, Silver proceeded to follow Rackham into the forest as he was advised to memorize the direction. They continued to walk deep into the forest where a lamp shined and the clink of a shovel. Flint was digging a ditch in which to bury the cache. Sarcastically, Silver states, "Are you sure this is wise? You know what they say, secret among friends are the source of all good things gone wrong."

Flint lifted his head in response, "Is that what we are now? Friends?"

Silver continued to move forward drawing closer to the light.

Walking behind him, Rackham explains that Flint was not referring to him as a friend but talking about the Queen. To that end, Rackham gave his thoughts saying "the safest place for the cache isn't behind walls or guarded by guns. The safest place lives outside the realm of anyone's awareness. If the English can't find it, they can't take it. Likewise, the Queen." Rackham says. Flint corroborates stating "I told her I was going to bury it but not where, yet she insisted that you be included in this circle. You, Silver. You of all people she believes wouldn't betray for money." Flint said as he continued to dig in disgust.

"Trust me, the irony certainly was not lost on either of us, Silver" Rackham retorted. With that Rackham made his way to start making plans for the war.

With the Queen at least Silver knew where she stood with regards to the reason for her people's participation in the War. With Flint, the war has never been a static thing. Since Silver had joined Flint's crew and grown closer to him, he realized there was always "something bigger" that kept them fighting. Silver noted to himself that the definition of war was always subject to the constant change depending on the latest darkness Flint battled. So Silver got the courage to ask, "In his whose name do we fight this war against civilization for?"

Flint dropped his shovel and sat on a fallen tree to speak with Silver. Flint explained how the death of the love his life-Thomas at the hands of the British empire he once served loyally coupled with the loss of Miranda had rendered him empty. The war explained was to restore everything He and Thomas had been fighting for, which according to him was not the pardons. To Silver, it sounded like Flints' entire obsession was using his grief of his loved one as the battle was a revenge against the crown.

"I am sorry.. but I can't help notice any individual close to you have been consumed by you only to meet their demise," Silver said as he looked at Flint. Flint proceeded to explain himself in order to placate Silver. Silver chose to compartmentalize all Flint had said and remember Madi's advice about having a tether to keep him away from Flints consuming darkness. His only wish right now was that she would see that they were each other's tether despite the constraints of present society.

At this juncture, Silver mentions his assignment to Mr. Dobbs to the dismay for Flint. Silver merely mentions to Flint, "I was thinking about Machiavelli and the notion that it was better to be feared than loved if one could not have both. But I have come to the realization that if one has both then they are truly formidable. As such, I trust that Mr. Doobs will do as I have instructed, lead the English men inland, the rest is up to you."

"You truly believe yourself to be unformidable?" Flint asked. "No," Silver said. "I only know that our men both love and fear me, thus I trust that Mr. Dobbs will do as instructed." Silver continued.

"If he performs as instructed, then I will give it to you that ground as shifted regarding my role" Flint responded.

Both men continued their conversation regarding their roles and Silver's belief that he would be the end of Flint. Yet behind the bravado, Silver noted Flint had lost it all and lived in loneliness. Silver hoped that wouldn't be his calling in life, that despite his loss of leg he would one day find someone to call a home. His mind drifted to Madi, he tended to do that often now. She felt life home since the day he saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of the traditional ten days of mourning, there would be at least seven days spent in prepare for the war. Madi awoke from a restless night filled uncertainty and Silver. She had spent the night debating what her role would be in aiding her mother; her fathers' death; and, how she was going to deal with her growing attraction to Silver. Abandoning the village was out of the question but so was leaving all the responsibility on her mother despite her opinions. There was no way she would allow her mother to fight alongside the pirates or voyage with the pirate to Nassau. Her mother had always kept the village afloat while her father voyaged to Nassau for supplies. Likewise, neither she nor her mother could both afford to stay behind hidden while an assault waged on their doorsteps. At the same time, she had to find a way to curtail her ever growing admiration of Silver. From the day she aided him with is leg and saw his openness, she had been drawn towards him. Despite the loss of his leg, he was still the true captain his men listened to and respected. Since the day she touched him, the spark had remained lit.

She heard the roosters noise indicating it was time to get up and out of her haze of Silver. She was determined to try to keep him at arm's length today while she tried to navigate dealing with her mother on the war plans and her people's future.

Rising from her bed, Madi tugged her grass mat window open. She freshened up - making sure her skin glistened from the coconut oil while she massaged the peanut herb mix Prema made especially for her hair. She took her time getting ready this morning, smiling at herself in the only small mirror she owned. Finally ending with the molasses and honey mixture for her lips.

Kofi stood outside her doorway while knocking on the pole to announce his arrival. He said, "Ma'am the Queen demands your presence." Startled, Madi responded, "Tell her I will be there shortly, I am almost decent."

With that response, Kofi disappeared.

Madi exited her cottage heading directly to her parents quarters which also served as a meeting room. Sadness washed over her at the realization her father would no longer be there to welcome her. As she continued to walk, lost in her memories, she was stopped in her tracks by Silver seating on the stairs to the quarters.

A frown appeared on her face, one Silver was familiar with. He smiled knowing she certainly was not pleased to see him this morning.

With a grin, he said, "Good morning Princess" from his seated position. It was an attempt to garner a smile from her. Unfortunately, she offered none. She instead increased her pace as she walked past him into the Queens quarters.

He stared at her departing figure enamored by her amazing figure especially her sculpted ass hypnotically telling him that he could never have. He shook his head looking away and wishing he was invited to the meeting, simply for a chance to look at her.

As she entered, she heard her mother's voice and saw she was surrounded by seated elders along with a standing Captain Flint. From the tone of the discussion, it appeared to be a strategy session. Captain Flint began speaking in his usual affirmative tone discussing the additional resources he would require along with manpower. Irritated as she always was by the sight of Captain Flint, Madi said out loud, "Mother, here I am." This garnered the attention of the room in her direction and stopped Captain Flint mid-sentence.

The Queen turned towards her daughter looking at her face aware something was amiss. "Madi, Captain Flint here was advising on the resources and certain strategy we should be aware of in anticipation of this war. I knew you would like to be involved, hence I sought your immediate attention."

"What about Mr. Silver?" Madi asked without pause. "Why is he is seated out there? I thought you were a team?" Madi continued glaring in a challenging manner towards Captain Flint.

The air got still after Madi's abrupt outburst causing the attention in the room to shift from her towards Captain Flint.

"Ma'am, I am the Captain and I can assure you that my plan for this war comes from my vast experience and is representative of Mr. Silver's view. If it would make you comfortable.." Captain Flint stopped mid-sentence again scoffing as he walked a short distance to the doors to summon Silver into the meeting.

Silver hobbled up the remaining flight of stairs into the room to several sets of eyes on him including Madi. He leaned against a pole in the far corner of the room for support while directing his gaze to Madi who stood across the room.

Madi knew at the very least Silver cared about his men and had extended it to her men after the incident in the Walrus. She briefly looked his way before returning to the discussion trying her best not to get intoxicated into his eyes.

Captain Flint resumed his explanation and Madi watched him speak wondering how one man was so sure of every outcome and resolute in their power to defeat the English. During these discussions, Silver said nothing but stared off and on at Madi who had a hint of disbelief in eyes as she listened to Captain Flint. That did not stop Silver from recognizing that her face was riddled with sadness. He noted Madi would catch his eyes every now and then before she would swiftly turn away while inhaling deep breaths. This should not have turned him on but it did. He imagined kissing her full balmed lips and tasting every inch of her body. As if she read his mind, Madi stuck her tongue out to moisten her lips and caught his gaze before inhaling a deep breath and turning away again. Jesus, he needed to get out of here, Silver thought to himself.

For her part, Madi just could not look away from Silver. As licked her lips she noticed his piercing eyes which seemed to have desire laced in them unless her inexperience with men was playing tricks on her. The looks screamed that he fancied her at the very least. She felt her breast harden and her wetness between her thighs. Madi was surprised that just a deliberate look from him could do that to her, right in the middle of a meeting with her Mother. She clenched her thighs together to keep the dripping at bay. She had to get control of herself immediately or she was in trouble.

Pulled out of her haze by the sound of people chattering as they walked out of the room and the clink of Silver feet with the ground, Madi composed herself as best as she could wondering how long she had zoned out. Silver for his part, tilted his head in her direction with a knowing smile before he proceeded to walk out with the elders and Captain Flint.

Embarrassed for the second time and unsure of herself, Madi moved closer to sit by her. The two them alone, her mother grabbed her hands into her palms rubbing it in the same fashion she had since she was a child. Suddenly, her mother burst into tears. Rising from her seated position, she got up to embrace her mother as she broke down for the first time since her father returned from Nassau injured and now dead.

"Life isn't fair" her mother murmured more so to herself in between tears. Just as instantaneous as her tears came, it disappeared and her crown came back into place. "We wanted all of this for you, Madi." the Queen stated gesturing to everything around her. "we wanted you safe, free, loved and happy. We thought if we had our separate world and did not associate with them, we would have a true home away from the shackles and bondage. But here we are with these pirates and the English soon to embark on our doorstep." Her mother continued, "I am going to need you to be my eyes and ears as always but also to remain vigilant among these pirates intent of telling us sweet nothings. Our alliance is out necessity but we must manage these pirates especially Captain Flint and Mr. Silver in order for us to survive. They must always understand the true villain is the English, once they lose sight of that, we can quickly become their enemy. Remember my child that the pirates have no loyalty."

"Mother. Father told me the same and I have learned from you as well." Madi responded intent on her mother to see her as a grown lady, not a naive or sheltered child.

"Rogers Woodes hates the pirates as he certainly hates us, mother. He seeks law and order to make Nassau worthy of the English Empire. He has no regard for our kind of people." Madi continued to talk relating information she had received about "their" world from books; stories and her limited exposure. Her intent to prove to her mother that she was aware of the danger and risks they were to embark upon.

The Queen looked at her daughter noticing the streak of stubbornness she fell in love with in her father but also the compassion that might be her ultimate downfall. "Madi, I do not doubt your love, knowledge or wisdom. I just want you to err on the side of caution. Our responsibilities are bigger than ourselves," the Queen said.

Madi noted that she had heard that all her life and a part of her resented it but understood it. With great power comes responsibility especially with the outside world ready to harm.

"Madi, if things should go wrong, you must carry on, right?" The Queen asked wanting reassurance from her daughter as she was in no way blind to the affinity her daughter seemed to express to that Mr. Silver.

"Yes, mother. But it will always be you and I" replied Madi giving her mother an embrace laced in love and mutual pain.

"So be careful with these men. Be mindful their ways are not our ways, their desires are not our desires. They are flexible to conform to any society, our people do not have that flexibility. You do not have that flexibility. Be wary of any promises from them." The Queen said. Her mission to dissuade her daughter from any illusions she might hold about these men.

"I know that mother, why are you telling me this?" Madi asked.

"Just a reminder" her mother replied.

"Oh Madi, Mr. Silver along with Mr. Packham and Captain Flint are aware of the location of the buried cache. I specifically included Mr. Silver has a representative for us." Her mother stated nonchalantly. Her mother got up to her semi-private room with Madi's eyes trailing behind her wondering the purpose of the revelation. This indicated conclusion of their conversation.

Madi left the quarters determined to have as normal a day as possible while the community began to prepare for the coming war. Her day involved meetings with elders and ended as it always did teaching some of the younger children how to read in the cottage close by pirates shack. As she walked past the pirate's shack, she saw Silver deep in conversation with Mr. Dobbs. Madi walked past Silver who lost his train of thought as he caught a view of her backside gliding not walking past. He was certain she did that to drive him off the wall. He made a mental note to talk to her later tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightfall came slowly without a moment alone with Madi. While he was busy performing his share of the duty in preparation for the war, his eyes constantly strayed looking for Madi. It seemed since earlier in the day, she had made it a point to simply not be alone. It seemed every time he wanted to make a move everyone was around her- from the children; to the elders, or Kofi right behind her. If he knew any better he would assume she was trying to prevent any possibility of being alone for the rest of the evening.

From some of the men he had been working with, he had learned about their experiences in servitude on the plantation fields of Nassau. He saw the marks left by the lashes on some of the men's back as they worked in building a barricade to prevent English incursion into the mainland. The stories of losing their families were painful and explained why some of the men were eager to partake in this war, likewise, the need to protect their newly created/discovered families on the Island was a driving force for others to partake in the war. It was clear that family was treasured here. A sense of guilt washed over him as he knew that the pirates only cared about the prize from a ship. In some of the ships they had boarded, some slaves were freed while some were sold. He felt an immense amount of guilt and shame plus a sense to right the wrong. If he was in their shoes he noted, he would be weary of Pirates too. As Flint had said, the Queen had no reason to keep them alive and here he was alive.

Silver's brief stay on this secluded Island as well as his perceptive nature had enabled him to learn the maroon way of life.

At night time, some members of the community gathered together to enjoy each other's company either with stories, games, music, meetings or just simply to enjoy the freedom to be. The nightly get-together occurred with different groups and scattered around the village. However, tonight's gathering had a somber one. Here, he was watching the maroon's trying to create some festive night to celebrate Mr. Scott instead of the typical celebration. From the men, he knew that this night was to be the first day of memorial for Mr. Scott but it was spent preparing for the war. While there were children running around in joy oblivious to the masked stages of grief in the adults; women weaving baskets and sharpening spears; Maroon men discussing with his men about the war while sharpening their swords; and others with their families, there was still an undertone of sorrow in the air. He noted that the Queen was not present and he could not make out the dialect of many of the discussions.

In the midst of observing various people, he felt a sting of pain in his heart. The kind of pain he hadn't felt since he was sent to St. John's Home for Poor Orphan Boys. He had a family once he recalled but they could no longer provide for him. Being peasants who could no longer give him anything lead to his stay in the Orphanage. He recalled his tears and pleading that he would be a good boy and eat any ration provided to him to his mother. He ended up in the _Marine Society_ to become an apprentice with sea merchants. He had faced some cruelties before being dumped forcibly into the Royal Navy as many boys were from age 14 to serve an apprentice before becoming a sailor. There were so many suppressed memories but floods opened with seeing the maroons trying to create a new life with the current and past unspeakable pain.

He still knew his experiences were better than what so many endured on this Island and continue to endure in the plantations.

He shook his head trying to shake away his own past which he had done successfully since his stay at the Orphanage. A little ache forced him to take a walk. He walked past Madi who was seated with a group of elders without paying her any attention. He was zoned in his own personal struggle about his needs, the war, and state of being.

Madi watched him pass by her before she lost track of him in the hustle and bustle of the many things going on. She found herself tired of the many memories shared regarding her father. While it was wonderful to hear the stories, it just caused her heartache. The pain of her father was still fresh and she would rather dwell on anything but that and the pending war tonight. She now understood why her mother preferred to stay indoors tonight.

Madi got up gesturing to Kofi that he did not need to accompany her as she was turning in for the night carrying her well-lit lamp. She walked towards her cottage before making a turn to her favorite quiet spot- her bench behind it. She found hiding behind this cottage to be a place of momentary respite. The location faced an open forest and was closed off to the unwanted gaze of her people. Besides her cottage, she could only expect some privacy here. Unbeknown to her, Silver was seated on the bench staring into an empty space.

Scoffing, Madi said " we meet again. what are you doing here?" visibly shaking by his presence in her spot and intruding in her plan to avoid him.

"Nothing. I figured I could sit here to get some quiet, I am surrounded by your men and my men's questions and the endless parades of thoughts intruding my mind, you?" he asked turning to look at her.

"I live here and this is my cottage. What kind of thoughts?" Madi responded.

"To clarify, that's your cottage," Silver pointed his finger behind him to her cottage. "this space is behind your cottage and this bench is free," he answered in jest to get a smile which he finally got from her. He so missed her smile, it was one of the many things he liked most about her. Her smile had an ability to make him forget his worries, he could count on his fingers how many times he had seen her smile since he had it memorized.

Here, he was free and nowhere to call home or no one to call family. He never wanted to be a pirate, he just wanted to hunt for the urca gold so he could have some wealth to survive. A peasant even one who was well read could not survive in England or Nassau without a few coins. As for now, the _Walrus_ and his role as quartermaster were home at least it was until he laid eyes on a woman like no other with empathy and kindness that left an indelible mark on him. She and her people brought back the desire to have a love to call home. Her quiet strength and her touch had sent him into overdrive that he wanted to know everything about her. He wanted her to know him as he was now. He could die a happy man watching that smile. For now, he thought I rather grow old with her.

Yet, his subconscious whispered to him to get his mind off her. His mind confirming it saying, "an invalid like you can't have a woman must less a princess like her."

Shaking her head while continuing to smile, she took a sit next to him. "So tell me, what's kind of thoughts are you holding on to that forces you out here?"

"I thought you would have left by now since you have made it a point to purposefully avoid talking or being around me today?" Silver said in a snappish manner while looking at her. There was no way he was going to tell her his deep thoughts just yet especially not the one about her. "I thought we were friends? " he said with his vulnerability showing again so he quickly added, "... at least for the duration of this war." Silver said with more irritation than intended. His feelings when it came to her were becoming harder to hide he noticed.

Madi exhaled. She knew she could no more avoid him that he could her. It was wasted effort. "I wasn't avoiding you, I just needed space from you. You are everywhere I turn and I just... need space from you and your men. I needed to do my routine and forget so many of my people's lives on this Island will drastically change" Madi said unable to look in his direction because what she said invited more questions.

To her surprise Silver merely said "hum.." He knew there was more to it but he wouldn't push.

"Are you all right?" Silver asked her.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I couldn't sleep. This war... I was thinking about joining my men on the frontline. My conversation with my mother today crystalized the fact that if we are going to ask our people to sacrifice for this war, we must be there to lead them in it. You know? They didn't ask for this burden. They are content with our Island as it is. This is home. They will be risking their very existence for this war." Madi said.

She continued "If we are to show that this is some noble cause, I must aid my mother while she holds this fortress together. There is no way we can allow Captain Flint to lead our men while we retain leadership. We must show that we are willing to die alongside them and prevail alongside them, hence I will have to convince my mother that I will join them in the frontline." Madi said then turning to face him with uncertainty in her eyes.

"I understand. You love your mother dearly as you love your people. I understand the risk with no guarantees in this war." Silver replied. "Your people revere you much in the same manner they revere your mother. So do not underestimate their understanding of this alliance or what it means to their future. They trust the Queen's decisions and by extension your decision."

"I serve my men best by keeping Flint away from his darkness and fighting alongside them. You serve a Queen whom you are in line with on your love and devotion to your people, so I think whatever your decision is regarding participation in the war, your men will follow once the Queen agrees. I am trying to say, telling your mother will be the tall task." Silver said.

Now staring directly at each other with so much left unsaid between them, so much not having to do with the damn war Silver was a magnetic pull between them.

There was a magnetic pull between them.

Madi stared in amusement as he just knew what to say to her. Still looking at each other, she said, "Yes, telling my mother my plan is a tall order."

A slow breeze blew fanning Silver's hair and drawing Madi's eyes to the long textured curls. Each curl of his not fastened, blew across his neck as she could see from the illuminating lamp. Though they sat close and were staring at each other, she wished she could see the color of his eyes and see if his shallow breath matched her own. The air between them blew unspoken desires, promises, and hopes. There was silence between them as they continued their deep rhythmic breath as they inhaled and exhaled each other scent. Silver could smell a faint scent of honey and coconut from Madi. Silver moved slightly forward to move Madis' lamp into a position to give him a better visual of her.

With him getting closer, Madi inhaled his scent and heard him say, "I never wanted to be a pirate much less a sailor on the _Ship- Parrish_. Since I had no choice, I created a story for myself to survive. Your mother said she heard I am a good story teller. Madi..." he said looking at her eyes and wanting her to believe him desperately, "...I had that so I could survive. I have had to develop that skill since I was a child. Tonight, I watched some of your men with their women and children. I couldn't help put wonder if I could have that as the creature I am now. I wonder if someone could love the person I am now," he said now able to catch Madis' eyes with the position of the lamp.

Madi felt sparks in the air. She could sense his vulnerability again and the question of love seemed directed to her. She answered, "I think everyone has a story and everyone has someone who could love them."

She answered, "I think everyone has a story and everyone has someone who could love them."

Silvers' eyes gravitated to her lips as she spoke. Here, he was mere inches from what he wanted, a taste of her and here she was telling him that there was someone who could love him. Madi knew she should look away or just put some distance between them but she found it difficult to do. Lost in each other, Silver stated, "I like being around you and I am concerned about you, so don't disappear away from me."

Madi placed her hand on her heart as closed her eyes. She felt her heart beat faster in anticipation as he began to move his head closer towards her lips. For the second time today, she felt the organ between her thighs pulsating in anticipation. She felt aroused as she anticipated his mouth covering hers. This was to be her first kiss. It seemed inevitable that he would be her undoing.

Just as she could feel his warm breath on her succulent lips, another breeze blew bring reality back into her mind. Madi abruptly got up and ran off towards her cottage leaving the lamp behind. The after effect of Silver still dripping and trailing down her legs.

Silver let out a groan of frustration, upset with himself for moving too fast and scaring her off. He remained seated on the bench moving his hands to cover his face knowing he would not be able to get up until he could get his arousal under control. Madi left him in a state of rigidity in his pants. If he could take his pants off to relieve his penis without risking one of the guards finding him behind her cottage and killing him, he would. Silver took comfort in the fact that at least his dreams tonight will be of almost kissing Madi. So he gently rubbed his erection with his hand atop his pants with quiet moans. He applied enough pressure just to get his erection down to return to his shack.

For her part, Madi took the the stairs two at a time until she made it into her cottage promptly pulling her grass mat windows and doors down. Frustrated and curious as to the source of her dripping. She pulled her skirt up as laid on her bed determined to explore this new sensation. Laying on her bed, Madi parted her legs and slowly lowered her hands down her abdomen to her vagina. She felt herself dripping wet as she cupped herself. "Ohhh.." she moaned as she touched herself. At the back of her mind, she wondered why no one ever told her about this source of pleasure. She began to imagine Silver's lips on hers, licking and sucking her lips as well as the lips and folds between her legs. Her imagination coupled with her continuous rubbing and pinching of her clit brought her to an orgasmic state. Madi in her state of delight had to quiet down her moans as she placed her index and middle fingers into herself in a circular rhythum. gently moaning Silvers name. Unconsciously, she moved her other hand to pinch and squeeze her aching breast covered by her top. Once she climaxed, she covered her face. Embarrassed at first but then liberated to have discovered another core of her womanhood.

Silver walked back to his shack in sexual frustration but with a clear mind of whom he wants no matter how long it took him to persuade her that they were each other's tether. He was convinced she could love him even if he might not be enough for her. He would let her know he would send the rest of his life trying to be "enough" for her. For now, they had to survive this war.


	6. Chapter 6

Madi woke up thrilled from a blissful night sleep. She never knew pleasuring herself could lead feeling so unrestrained. Her mind could only wonder what kissing Silver would eventually do to her. She smiled at herself knowing she would savor this moment of self-awareness. On the surface, she was sure that she liked Silver from the moment she aided him with cleaning his wounds. His vulnerability, honesty and his invitation into his life just made her feel welcomed. She felt he knew her without even trying which scared her especially since he was different from what is expected of her as a future Queen. Chosen to acknowledge that she was falling head over heels with a quartermaster from a pirate ship, she willed herself to rise from the bed.

"it's time to wake up, Madi," she said to herself.

She willed herself to wake up and process the fact that the first phase of the war was merely a couple of days away. She had to get her mind together to process how she would tell her mother about her intentions regarding this war. In a way besides fighting alongside her people, it would enable her to see a little of the world, to step out of the safety net and understand the struggles beyond to keeping their village safe.

Rising up and getting ready, she descended with a pep in her steps down her stairs. She had a lot of duties to be performed in anticipation of the chaos ahead.

As she walked aiming to join her mother in her quarters, she paused as she caught sight of Silver talking with his men and some of her men. She beamed with pride as if he was hers. She continued to walk hoping he would look her way given some of the men turned in her direction to acknowledging her with nods as she continued to walk, bypassing her initial destination to get close to the group in hopes of catching Silver's attention. She knew she having a youthful moment seeking to catch a man's gaze and awareness but the need in her would not let up. Silver did not look her way or acknowledge her presence. He seemed focused on the discussion or maybe he was purposefully ignoring her. Whatever the reason Madi was a little miffed. Making a u-turn, she turned back before entering into her mother quarters.

There her mother stood deep thought when her daughter appeared before her.

"Good morning, Madi," the Queen-Mother said.

"Hello Mother, I hope you had a good night," said Madi. She wanted to get a feel as to how her mother was doing since the passing of her father. She realized that her mother had not had a moment to process the death of her father, with her grief comes the great responsibility to get ready for a war arriving on their shore.

"Madi, I am alright. I just finished meeting with some of the elders," Madi's mother said. "The time is getting close and I pray to the Gods to ensure we have made the right decision to link with these pirates. I do not doubt the will, strength or preparation of our men, just the loyalty of these men we have invited in our home," her mother continued. "We will be implementing some of our standard guerilla warfare on the first phase of the war as Dayo discussed with Captain Flint, this way we will be able to engage in surprise attacks on some of the British regiment before they get close to the river barrier protecting our Island. Hopefully, with those tactics and the attacks from the fence barrier, it will assist in ensuring a quick withdrawal from the British," the Queen said. "As the Queen-mother, I have to partake in the safety of the women and children. So I will need your assistance to get the underground bunker suitable as previously discussed. Make sure we have added more food, water, and weapons to the ones already in the bunker," her mother concluded.

"The time is getting close and I pray the Gods ensure that we have made the right decision to link with these pirates. I do not doubt the will, strength or preparation of our men, just the loyalty of these men we have invited in our home," her mother continued. "We will be implementing some of our standard guerilla warfare on the first phase of the war as Dayo discussed with Captain Flint, this way we will be able to engage in surprise attacks on some of the British regiment before they get close to the river barrier protecting our Island. Hopefully, with those tactics and the attacks from the fence barrier, it will assist in ensuring a quick withdrawal from the British," the Queen said. "As the Queen-mother, I have to partake in the safety of the women and children. So I will need your assistance to get the underground bunker suitable as previously discussed. Make sure we have added more food, water, and weapons to the ones already in the bunker," her mother concluded.

She loved her mother so dearly and she has watched her mother rule with grace and stand as an equal. "Mother, I think we also need to train some of our women on handling the guns in case we are unable to keep the British at bay," Madi informed her mother. The Queen responded that due to the limitation in the amount of gunpowder and muskets, it would not be the right time and she had assigned some men to guard the interior of the bunker as well as the entrance.

Madi still could not tell her mother of her intentions to join the frontline. It felt presumptuous, as if, she was trying to take over the role of Queen when all she wanted to do was protect her mother alongside the village.

"Mother, I think embarking on this war is the right call. Like father said, it is integral to the survival of our people since we will no longer have an access to Nassau for supplies we desperately need. I too worry about these pirates but I am certain we will be alright. I know Mr. Silver understands the common cause we share, likewise Captain Flint."

"Mr. Silver?" Her mother said. "You seem to be around him a lot, lately," her mother scoffed.

"I think he is more trustworthy and understands that we share a common enemy in this fight," Madi quickly responds in a panic as if her mother could read her thoughts or emotions when it came to Silver. "Besides, you told me to be your eyes and ears in dealing with our new found partners in this struggle. Mother, I going to head out to finish some preparation," Madi said as she walked closer to her mother to hug her tightly before leaving the premises.

The Queen merely shook her head. A part of her amazed by her daughter, the other part scared for her and the future. Only a blind person could not see what was going on with her daughter, the Queen noted, choosing to ignore it for now and focus on the bigger issue of the day.

Madi noted to herself that she had to be careful. While she might be a princess with free will, she did understand customs, traditions, and politics play a role in her life.

Madi worked on delegating tasks in the bunker and assisting in the preparation of the premise with others in the community. Afternoon, she walked up the steps of the bunker into daylight. She had not eaten and did not feel the need to because there was so much task to be completed. Her next chore which she loved was to read to some of the children at the shack. This meant she had to walk past the shack occupied by the pirates. Given the time of day, she figured they would be working so she felt confident to proceed to the makeshift school shack without Kofi.

"Kofi, all hands are needed at this point. Go assist and come back in three hours to come get me." Madi said.

As she began to walk, across the path she caught a glimpse of Silver working on building what she assumed was a security post with both their men. She turned her face away when she saw he was looking her way. It took all of Silvers' strength not to look her way early this morning as he was still craving her after last nights almost kiss. He had barely gotten any sleep and but for the security, he was tempted to go to her place last night to plead his case as to why he could be good enough for her. A child ran to her screaming "Madi" and she bent down to lift the child into her arms given the boy a secret smile. In that moment, he envisioned her as the mother of his child. As his thought swayed from the distance, he saw her looking at him as well as she put the boy back down. He immediately looked away determined to control himself and not scare her away like the night before.

Madi frowned not understanding the sudden coldness and distance from Silver. She continued to gaze at him before lifting her head in defiance and walking directly towards him. Her men made way for her until she got closer to Silver. "Afternoon, Ms. Scott," said Silver looking at her before returning back to his duty.

Irritated Madi replied, "Such formality. "Ms. Scott?"

Silver murmured lowly, "I am trying really hard to keep it civil after you ran away last night. I am trying to make sure your men don't kill me if they perceive I am insulting you. I certainly am not sure where I stand with you at this moment. I thought we had an understanding, then in the next moment. You ran from me without any explanations! You fled like I am repulsive to you. Damn right, I will be formal." Silver frustrated with Madi returned back to his work. He was not sure why he was upset with her or why he was losing control, he just knew she would be his undoing.

With her unreadable gaze, she nodded and said, "Noted" before turning away from him plastering her smile to her men and proceeding on her way.

From the distance, Kofi shook his head seeing how close in proximately Madi and Silver were. He could tell something was developing but hoped the Princess would be careful because of these men are not meant for her kind nor are they loyal.

For the next couple of hours, Madi spent her time read " _The Orbis Pictus by Johann Amos Comenius_ " to the children while engaging them with different structures, expressions, and things around them. Being with the children enabled her to forget Silver's words and to be one of them again. In the back of mind, she kept asking, _"How could he think that?"_

The children then asked for a story.

Madi told stories she heard as a child from her parents as well as elders, she told them stories of _why fire and rain were enemies_ ; she told them the folktales on _the tortoise and the hare, Anansinsi and the chameleon; a_ nd, the children ended their day with riddles. At the end, each child received a hug and a pat from her before dismissal. As she watched their joy running home, she wondered what the future held for them. It was all dependent on this war.

Not ready to head home with the sun still out and Kofi back in his position as instructed by the stairway, she returned to her desk to loose herself in one of her books. She needed an escape while she sorted out her feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

He had found her in the school shack where usually spent her time teaching some of the community children.

They had not spoken in two days. It felt like an eternity to only catch glimpses of her but not be able to talk to her especially with the tone of his last conversation with her. She had reverted back to having her guards around her and seemed poised to keep herself away from him while continuing her task getting the community together.

Flint had anticipated the British to make landfall in two more days. Thus, everyone in the camp had redoubled their efforts, working from day to nightfall preparing for the impending war. From afar he knew the burden the Queen and Madi carried as they balanced their role as lead tacticians to nurturers of their people. He did know Madi spent some of her time reading to the children and he could tell it helped her retain some sense of normalcy in all the impending chaos.

He had paid attention as she walked past his shack with Kofi behind her toward the makeshift school. He watched her walk by from the interior of his shack. It had been days of days of continuous preparation for this damn war that left his body feeling aches. Aches he never could verbalize except for the one time Madi had aided in his leg recovery. This time, his entire muscular structure hurt along with his heart. He needed to rest so he had left the building of the fences to the other men while he got to get some rest.

As he saw her walk by, he knew he could not go another day without talking to her. He got out of the shack after she walked by to sit on the stairs awaiting her return in the next couple of hours.

It was almost sunset and he had not seen her return so he hobbled himself down the stairs aware of each bone and muscle ache as he walked towards the makeshift school.

He was met with the intimidating stance of Kofi at the entrance. Silver nodded in familiarity to Kofi and asked, "Is Madi... I mean the princess in there?"

Kofi with his intimidating glare and arms crossed said, "Yes. And who is asking?"

By the tone, Silver knew he certainly was not Kofi's favorite person.

Silver replied, "I wanted to have a word with the princess. I promise I will be quick and I have no intention of outstaying my welcome... please let me have a word with her." Silver continued to plead and explain himself.

Walking out earshot of the princess, Kofi told Silver in a low tone, "She is special, Mr. Silver. I have watched her since she was a child. She is fearless and unaware of the ways of the outside world. She is also intelligent. If you are going to insert yourself into her world - know it also means you are entering into the maroon world. You have to love those she loves and respect our culture. More importantly, you must do her no harm. She is not going to one of your list of women." Kofi said surprising himself. "There is no doubt you have come to care for her greatly, I see it. You should understand our proverb, it says he who loves the vase loves also what is inside. If you love her, you must carry her diligently as a vase and love everything that makes her. She is not like you. You have to exercise patience with her and I don't like to see her sad. Your kind doesn't value my kind that is why we are in this camp. So I am saying, if you are going to trail her around, you better value and love her. You better know to love her is to share her burden. It is much easier to fall in love than to stay in love, Mr. Silver. Thread carefully." Kofi finished and moved aside to let Silver walk up into the shack to see Madi.

Turning around to Kofi, Silver said, "I give you my word, every intention I have for her is noble and honorable. I have come to care for her as I care for her people. I will treat your advice as sacred."

Turning around, he walked into the room seeing her behind her desk engrossed in a book. He paused noticing how peaceful she looked. Her nose flaring and her lips twitching.

"What are you reading?" Silver asked.

Briefly startled but recognizing the voice from her seated position behind the desk, Madi responded, " _Miguel deCervantes, Don Quixote de la Manch_ a," she said turning the cover towards him for inspection.

"My father would bring me books whenever he returned from Nassau or voyages he partook in. It was something I looked forward to. He taught me how to read. It was one of our connections. The books were my escape to follow my father on his voyages. When I would ask if I could come along with him, he would tell me to read those books to get a sense of the outside world."

"hmmm...The outside world is not all it is made to be Madi," Silver said. "...but there are adventures are to be had. But I understand Mr. Scott. If he had not kept you and this village safe, I wouldn't have met you." Silver said deliberately trying to charm Madi. "I'm sorry about before,' he murmured.

Determined to keep the conversation going, Silver stated, "you know what I feared the most on the voyages-death."

Madi asked, "why?" looking up at him.

Silver responded, "You know they say, "t _here is a remedy for all things except Death_ ," right, pointing to her book." Madi smiled.

"Silver, I know you are smart, well read and a man of many words. You care about your men and they respect you. You do not have to impress me. Being yourself is enough even when you are being dramatic. So why did you fear death?"

"I will take that has a compliment, my dear," Silver said. I have spent a vast majority of my life trying to escape it to the point I developed habits that you might not approve of," he said.

"Silver, no one is perfect. Contrary to your view of me, I am not perfect... I did not run because like you say, "I found you repulsive," No one had made me feel like I felt last night…. I can't explain it. I got scared and I ran. This whole thing...," Madi continued gesturing to herself and Silver " is new to me."

He looked at her appreciating her honesty and vulnerability. He felt lucky to be the first to attempt to share a space in her heart. In that moment, his aches disappeared with a need to have her understand him and him to understand her."I had parents at one time in London. The entire surviving lineage of my fathers' side resided in one home with two bedrooms. We were of little means. I also had a brother and a sister but I can't seem to recall their names or what became of them. My parents tried to provide for us by working the Mills, but it became a burden to feed three children along with the family. There is that word again "burden." To be poor in England was to suffer daily trying to survive with low-wage jobs if one could find it. At some point, my father became ill and there were too many mouths to feed." Silver said.

"I had parents at one time in London. The entire surviving lineage of my fathers' side resided in one home with two bedrooms. We were of little means. I also had a brother and a sister but I can't seem to recall their names or what became of them. My parents tried to provide for us by working the Mills, but it became a burden to feed three children along with the family. There is that word again "burden." To be poor in England was to suffer daily trying to survive with low-wage jobs if one could find it. At some point, my father became ill and there were too many mouths to feed." Silver said.

"As a child, you don't understand what is happening other than seeing yourself put in an orphanage with your mother crying waving goodbye. I told her I would be good in the way any child would," he continued before finding himself sitting on the floor with his back against the wall before she left her desk to join him on sit beside him. She placed her hand on his hands. He looked down at their intertwined hands in awe.

"I am not sure why I am telling you this but it certainly is not for your sympathy Madi," he said turning his head to look at her face. She simply replied, "I know."

"An abandoned child has no home or a person to love. He has no past or status so he becomes anybody in other to survive. Almost starving to death was my first lesson in fearing death," he said. "I promised myself not to find myself in such a scenario in the future. I learned to use my wit to get me out of trouble and bullying in the home. I was not a fighter so I got beaten one too many times that I eventually learned to talk my way out of it. I also learned to tolerate pain before being accepted by some of the boys at St John's Home. I had hoped to be adopted as I had seen some rich family adopt a handful of boys but I was never on the list of boys that could be loved by a family," he paused.

"The _Marine Society_ saved me Madi. I just wanted out of the home when I turned fourteen. I started as a servant to one of the Captains in the _Royal Navy_ where I learned to read and carry myself as a young gentleman of society," Silver said with a smile.

"Oh, that's where you became a wordsmith right? A storyteller?" asked Madi with a hint of humor bumping his shoulder aiming to lighten the conversation.

Hands still intertwined he continued, "I noticed the sailors and even Merchantman told stories in order to bolster themselves up to get a specific business or position. A story that made them larger than life. If I wanted to some wealth so I could live a peaceful life as a gentleman of society with no patronage, I had to have a story to tell and join a merchant ship. I got older then joined Mr. Fischer's merchant ship - _Parrish_ initially as an apprentice before becoming a sailor. It gave me housing, food, and direction." Silver said.

He went on to tell her of how met Flint when his merchant ship was raided, his cowardliness as a sailor, and how he became a cook. "In the process of trying to survive, the cook fought me for my life while hiding the map for the location of the Spanish ship - _urca de lima_ which housed the gold. I won and became the cook. The rest as they say his history." He told her of Gates, Billy and his story of arrival at Nassau. It was an easy conversation, an honest one.

Looking at Madi, he expected her to be disgusted with him but their hands were still intertwined tightly.

"But you grew up. And as you say the world is not what is suppose to be," Madi said. "I hope you have noticed that everyone is trying to survive, so you can understand why my mother held you captive. We are all trying to make it out alive, happy and with love."

"Madi, I will never compare the struggles of your people or the slave communities to mine," he said. Madi looked at him saying, "I know."

"To be my color is to be locked out of the world always fighting for survival. I have been luckier than most of my people. I have been sheltered from the pain and indignity of slavery. So in the end, this war makes me weary about if we lose, will we go back to chains or find a place of our own. So we are taking them into the unknown so I better be there to struggle with them in the unknown," said Madi. "We are all a product of this history, family and the madness that surrounds us, we make of it what we can."

The stories poured out of Silver including the story of how he lost his leg. Unknowing to him, he had tears from his eyes as he spoke. "I wonder if I would be good enough for someone to love." Silver said not believing he said that out loud. It was his second biggest fear- to not have been loved while he walked this earth. "We have a proverb... a saying.. "love doesn't rely on physical features, love is shown in deeds, not words. The one that loves you will see you as beautiful and love you with all of your dirt," John Silver," Madi said. He looked into her eyes noticing the sincerity in her voice.

He whispered in her ears, "For the record, I like you and no one has made me feel like I did last night," Silver said. "I love being around you and my easy conversation with you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I see my future with you and I can't help it. So please don't run away from me." In a trance, she turned to face him and he slowly captured her lips, kissing them slowly and lightly as she used her hands to pull his head closer. He had dreamed of kissing her but he never knew it would feel so passionate. Madi felt tingling sensation from her lips to her toes, she bit his lower lip with that his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands found her waist. Intoxicated by her scent and her mouth he continued to kiss her sensuous lips.

Pulling apart ever so slowly with both staring at each other, it was clear, "we can't avoid what's going on," Silver said with slow breath.

Madi merely nodded as she panted trying to steady her racing heart.

Aware of their surroundings but still sitting on the ground side by side against the wall, Madi pulled her book to her lap turning to read out loud to him by her side.

" _I was born free, and that I might live in freedom I chose the solitude of the fields; in the trees of the mountains I find society, the clear waters of the brooks are my mirrors, and to the trees and waters I make known my thoughts and charms. I am a fire afar off, a sword laid aside. Those whom I have inspired with love by letting them see me, I have by words undeceived, and if their longings live on hope..._


	8. Chapter 8

She truly sees me, Silver thought to himself.

He could still smell her faint scent around him which lead to a longing to be in her presence again. The daily task in preparation of the war had taken a toll on his body. He ached physically everywhere and could imagine the feel of her hands all over his body soothing every ache. Since their last kiss, he has been obsessed with the idea of making love to her and thinking about a future that encompassed her. She had found a way to crawl into his heart and he had no intention of letting her walk away from it. She was strong yet sympathetic; assertive yet loving; beautiful yet unassuming, he found he could go on until infinity describing this lovely woman. There was no doubt in his mind that her name was written on his heart. He now understood why people wrote poems and sonnets about love, it was all consuming especially this being his first time. Mindful of his thoughts, Silver's self-doubt about being enough for her crept in. He was keenly aware of the notion, that a princess usually ended up with a prince or a man with merits to be meet the approval of the people and her mother. This worry had a way of keeping him balanced from letting his imagination and dreams to wonder too far from reality.

Silver had spent most the early morning executing the final stages of the first phase of the war. Based on the analysis of one of their lookouts, the British sails were on the horizon and would be arriving on the shoreline in a fortnight. The undeniable truth was that the war was indeed happening.

Silver was resting on the balcony of the pirate shack. He laid on his back with his eyes staring into the sky after having taken his jacket off. He needed to rest his body especially his leg from the manual labor of the day. While he never complained to his men, the image he maintained in order to retain his leadership role carried a toll on his body. If he was to be useful during for this war, he needed to rest his aches.

As he looked into the sky, he said out loud to himself, "this is really happening."

Unbeknown to him, Dooley heard him and asked "What is happening?" as he approached the balcony to sit on the edge beside Silvers' feet.

Turning his head to the side, Silver responded, "I was just thinking of this damned war."

"Oh! that is definitely happening. The lookout said the British sails were only a few hundred knots away and should be on the shoreline by daybreak tomorrow,'' said Dooley. He continued, "I start to think to myself that I am always in Captain Flints' web. I am always on a mission or quest with him that is no longer about being a pirate. It has become so much bigger that I no longer understand how I find myself in this war but it seems we all just follow him. More importantly, we follow him because you as quartermaster say we should," Dooley said looking into the open air before him.

To Silver, it was clear that Dooley was questioning why his reality was so linked to Flints. It was a question he himself had grappled with. "Dooley, this war could change the course of the world ensuring we get to live by our own rules not constricted by the rules of civilization," Silver said in his attempt to create a bigger purpose for Dooley.

"Mr. Silver I know that. I was just making an observation that we are all captives to Captain Flints ever changing grievance with the British government. We have burned, fight and did everything but piracy on this course with Captain Flint. I find that I continually follow on one hand because I have nothing to go home to or I know I am nothing without sailing on the _Walrus_ … I think I'm just saying, as a crewman, my purpose is to now to serve Captain Flint."

Silver listened as he saw Madi walk with Kofi on her heels through the peripheral of his eyes. He knew she was walking towards the makeshift school. His eyes trailed after her as she walked with her head held up high. She walked with an element of purpose and defiance with her backside swaying ever so seductively. Dooley followed Silvers line of vision as he also saw Madi walking away from them.

"She is something, isn't she?" Dooley said. Silver was unable to determine if that was a question or a statement of fact as he turned his gaze back to Dooley. aLooking bewildered and not comprehending the manner of his questions, Silver turned to the direction of Ben with a look stating, "what do you mean?"

"what do you mean?" Silver asked.

"You know what I speak of Mr. Silver. No one is blind even if you think we all blind," as he got up heading back to his duty. Ben got up as he walked away heading to continue the final preparation.

Silver and Dooley were never particularly close but he did respect the man. It appeared Dooley was trying to rationalize why he followed Captain Flint in light of this impending war. Silver wanted on whether there was a grain of truth to Dooley comment that they had nothing, no home or persons waiting for them, hence, they were all willing to go on Flint's adventure against the British. Right now, he would embark on this war but he will eventually have to re-think his purpose in all of this chaos. Yet for some reason, Silver felt no longer bordered by Flint's quest or losing himself in the midst of this darkness. Madi was his light at the end of the tunnel and as long as she will have him around, he will keep her light and wisdom around his orbit. Grimacing in pain, Silver got up from his current position heading towards his crew to finish making pikes mindfully he could only spend a few more hours so he could catch Madi in her classroom after she dispersed the children.

The makeshift class was not as filled as it usually was. Madi understood some parents had their children in their huts to help in final preparation while some ran errands on the frontline and others already found their way to the underground bunker upon the sighting of the British sails by Captain Flint's lookout. Today felt like the last night of normalcy in their village. She knew she would have to finally address the elephant in the room with the children, the war. They had asked questions in the past but she had always explained to them not to worry. However, today she was tasked with ensuring the children understood the rules of this engagement and ensuring they stayed in the underground bunker for the duration of the war. Madi knew not every child had a parent or a mother so the village raised them together as their Madi spent her time with her community children preparing them for the war. She spoke of the common enemy- British and developing of freedom as children could understand. She explained the protocol of why they had to stay in the underground bunker safety precautions and not being fearful.

"Princess Madi, are the "devils" coming to take us," a young boy asked as she walked towards her desk. This room was the creation of her father. It was his belief that his camp had the ability to read as it would become useful in the future. She loved this desk as it reminded her of her father, he brought the desk to the camp on one of his adventures. It stayed in her parent's shack where her father used to do his writings. It had Madi's childish marks all over the desk. The desk was eventually moved to this shack after its creation for a sitting position for the teacher to the children. Stretching her hand on the desk trying to construct an acceptable answer to the curious minds.

"The devil?" Madi asked. "No one is really the devil but people just do evil deed's my dear. No one is coming to take you. The Queen mother and everyone in the community will protect you," Madi continued. She continued to speak to children about protocol in the underground bunker; the reason for the war; and, explaining that their parents would be safe. She was peppered with questions along with sets of tearful eyes which held uncertainties. It was all unfair that their children were not allowed to be children, carefree, curious and not threaten with being held in slavery. She was enraged by this reality as she lowered herself to hug some of the children with tears in their eyes.

The real cost of this adventure was more pronounced with the voices of the little people. Their camps future belonged to these children and if it was no longer safe within the camp, she must fight to provide re-establish security or create a new place in Nassau. She almost broke down before the children but instead told them the story of the brave lion and the spear of a hunter. She told the folk tale about how bravery of the lion did not protect him from the spear because he did not hide, all aimed at getting them to understand the importance of the bunker and listening to instructions. She finally dispersed the children after oration to the sky God - _Nyame_ to keep them safe. She moved from the door to her desk where she laid her head before the tears began to fall. The gravity of the impending war and the many dangers beginning to be abundantly clear. It was no longer an abstract thing, she could see the consequences in the faces of the children. There was so much at stake that she wished she had someone to share her present fear in this moment. She wished Silver was by her side right now. It was not that she was weak but rather she needed to not feel alone.

As if her thoughts came into reality, she heard footstep with a metal clink hitting the ground approaching her desk. She knew it was Silver. Even before hearing the footsteps, her body could feel a change in the atmosphere.

She felt his hand on her head asking, "Are you alright?" He continued to massage her head with his hands in her hair aware of the rise and fall of her breathing indicating she had been crying. Moving closer to her, Silver lifted her head up to use his finger to tilt her head in his direction. There was no doubt that she had been crying but what he wanted to know was what or whom had hurt her. "Are you hurt?" he asked with the concern frowns etched on his forehead.

"I am alright," Madi said which did nothing to soothe Silver's concern.

He started stroking her cheeks with his right hand as she moved her head closer. With his left hand, he made circular motions on ear lobes in hopes of soothing and calming whatever had caused her breakdown in tears. He would wait here until she was ready to talk to him.

"You know I care about you Madi. Thus, you must know I am here to share your worries and to listen to your concern. You mean a lot to me and I want you to know that ok," Silver said. "When you are ready, I will be here," continued Silver.

"I am sure we are embarking on the right road to deal with the British yet I worry about the unknown. What will be the ramifications of this war? What if nothing occurs as we have outlined? What if Flint is wrong? I look at this children and I worry for my people. Their future would be bondage. Most of them will lose their fathers to this war," Madi said. "I understand that is the price for freedom but it just seems for high. I keep going through circular questioning and thinking understanding it is a just cause but wondering if this is truly the only means of achieving security for my people," she continued.

Standing up slowly, Madi pulled herself to face Silver who was leaning on her desk. Silver had to have her in his arms, so he pulled her by her waist closer into the space between his thigh as he put both his arms around her. Silver released his arms from her before raising them to pull her head closer to connect with her mouth in a kiss rooted in need and passion. Madi's hand went around Silvers' neck as she felt Silver's tongue slip into her mouth. When they came up for air, Madi spoke first saying, "that was beyond my imagination, I don't know if I can ever get used to it." With that, Silver returned to kissing her neck, in between telling Madi, "you are delicious and tasty that I don't want to ever let you go." In the throws of passion, Madi responded, "I don't want to let you go either." Pulling away, Silver locked his arm around her while laying his head into her bosom appreciating the sincerity of her words. When did she become so important part of his life that inhaling her scent now seemed crucial to his existence?

"Madi, I would like to officially court you with the intent of getting married shortly, if you will have me and give me consent to ask your mother," Silver said after inhaling a deep breath while anticipating a no from Madi. Lifting his head and cupping his face in her hands, Madi kissed his forehead before responding. "My mother wouldn't approve neither would the community elders. It would create needless schism especially with their weariness of the alliance with the pirates. The world will not approve and it will have to remain our secret. In our culture, you need only to ask me to live with you for us to be married along with other materials but we can't do that. I have responsibilities in this village so I think we should take it day by day... we have been courting, right? We can keep doing that until we have an end to this battle." Madi pulled away from him not because she did not to be Silvers but because it was not the right time. Silver understood that it seemed like a lot to ask of a princess with a lot on her plate but he wanted her to know he was not going anywhere. "Madi, like I have said, as long as I live, I am here for you and I hope it's "you and me" in the end. We will have to partake in proper albeit secret outings, my dear."

The conversation turned away from them to focus on Madi finally telling her mother about her role on the frontlines of the war. Silver reassured her that while her mother might be scared and resist out of concern for her safety but once she explained her rationale, she would understand. Before exiting the shack, Silver asked that their first official outing would be by the fence tomorrow where he would teach her to fire a musket on the frontlines. "Silver that's your idea of a romantic outing," Madi said laughing. Silver responded saying, "It guarantees we fight side by side and spend time together in public without a whiff of suspicion from anyone."

Kissing her forehead before heading out of the door, Madi said, "you know Kofi will never diverge our secret, right?"

"Yes," Silver responded before letting her proceed out of the makeshift school first to avoid any suspicion on inappropriateness. Waiting an hour before proceeding back to the shack with his men for an evening of fish and wine as the last supper.

With the sound of the horn at dawn, the entire camp was made aware of the approaching British sails. The hustle began with men reporting to their respective position with their respective tools while the women moved with the old and children into the underground bunker. Taking on the helm of her duty, Madi assisted in ensuring all the children went into bunker including finding a missing boy intent on being with his father.

After returning the young boy into the bunker, Madi approached her mother telling her that, "everyone is accounted for and where they belong," while holding her hands in front of her and becoming the shy little girl in the presence of her mother. The moment she had been dreading had arrived.

"All but you, you do not feel you are where you belong" her mother replied from her seated on her centered rock in the bunker

Inhaling deeply, Madi with her face downcast said, "the men above will fight to protect us, I should be among them. If we are to lead them into this war, we ought to show them we willing to lead them through it." She could see the sadness etched on her mother's with the hit of withheld tears. Bending to sit beside her mother she held her mother's hands to reassurance her while explaining that she appreciated her mother's sacrifice and it was now her time to replay her tireless efforts. With mutual understanding, the Queen let her daughter go.

Madi left the bunker heading to the frontline behind the fence to be by Silver. beside Silver.

Silver watched her intently as she approached him. With her presence by his side, it was clear her mother did not resist but he needed to know what transpired. Madi explained why her mother did not resist her joining the men on the frontlines to fight alongside them as it indicated she was the person who would succeed to lead them to do the necessary things leading them into the new future. Silver was able to relate that to his circumstances on succession but with either case, he let Madi know she was amazing as they come with her wisdom and leadership skill sets.

"Madi, you ever shot a musket?" Silver asked attempting to make light of the loud cannon sounds indicating war had begun on the shoreline. "No," Madi responded holding her musket as their attention was called to a British sailor in the horizon.

"No," Madi responded holding her musket as their attention was called to a British sailor in the horizon.

Silver took a shot before showing Madi how to load the gunpowder, aim, and fire while keeping herself safe from the incoming fire. At the same time both of them leading their men in a joint venture.


	9. Chapter 9

After the last gunfire, it got eerily quiet indicating either they had lost the shoreline or the British had retreated. Leaving their position at the fence, Madi and Silver walked towards the edge of the river separating the camp from the main ocean shoreline. Side by side they stood across from Flint who stood on the other side of the river. With a nod, Flint acknowledged that the British had side was joined by the surviving men rejoicing in victory. The rest of the day was spent removing the bodies of the dead for quick burials while identifying them as heroes. The injured were also cared for. By the end of the night, it was clear everyone was exhausted from the war. However, Silver knew that choosing to neglect the need for a joint meeting with all stakeholders regarding the next phase of the war would be detrimental.

The meeting was held in the community hut with the various stakeholders present.

Madi approached with her mother as she saw the various pirates - Jack Rackham, Captain Flint, Teach and her man- Silver standing behind their respective chairs. Madi stood with the elders anticipating her mother taking her seat amongst them. To her surprise, her mother kissed her cheek and told her to take her place amongst the group of men. Proceeding to her place on the table, Madi nodded to the rest of the men before taking her seat with her eyes glancing towards Silver whose eyes were already on her. Each man took their seat as Flint introduced each member before discussion proceeded on the timeframe for the assault on Nassau. Madi gave her input on the requirement of sail training for her men including herself during the six months timeframe. With that, the meeting concluded.

Madi spent the next few weeks resuming her daily activities including reading to the community children. Likewise, she began her new training as a sailor, immersing herself in learning about sailing from Silver. Their public outings were masked with learning about belaying ropes; code of conduct upon a vessel; and, attempting to determine distances while on the ocean. During these times, Madi and her men got to step on the _Walrus_ and _Man O'War_ as they went in search of supplies. Being on the high seas gave her a sense of freedom.

Aboard the _Walrus_ , Madi frequently visited the quarters in which Silver worked on the maps. He used the opportunity to share whatever knowledge he had acquired with Madi. In this close quarters with her, he found himself constantly pushing the boundaries with her from kissing her to massaging her clothed breast while she rubbed his manhood with her thighs. Likewise, Madi was finding it harder to keep control of her desires as Silvers mouth and touch kept driving her over the edge.

Their budding relationship was their secret. One of the things she discovered Silver enjoyed were therapeutic massages' to his shoulders and forehead which she obliged whenever they found themselves alone. With each passing day, they learned more about each other and their future visions for each other.

Silver was thankful to Kofi for never keeping them apart but working to ensure discretion of their relationship. Silver had conversations with Kofi on materials he would need to show his manifestation of marriage to Madi. For his part, Silver had conversations with Kofi on materials he would need to show his manifestation of marriage to Madi. Throughout their discussions, he learned that if the family approved he would have gotten livestock's, clothing materials, beaded belts, and earrings at the time of betrothment. Kofi explained with the changes of environment, all that was required was the woman agreed to live with him for the marriage to exist. Kofi questioned Silvers intent to marry Madi cautioning him with the same warnings Madi had previously given him.

One night after the usual nightly community events wherein he found himself sitting behind Madi's shack, Silver decided to wait till everyone left for the night to go see her. They had now become familiar with each other to the point where they knew without verbal communication that they belonged to each other. Kofi allowed him to proceed to Madi's shack.

Knocking on her entrance, he whispered, "Madi it's me."

Madi was in her nightgown which was an old gown passed down from her mother. Standing by her bookshelf intent on picking a book to read for the duration of the night, Madi looked in the direction of the entrance to say, "come in."

Silver walked in to see a vision of Madi. A single lit lamp giving him a godly visual through her flimsy nightgown, it was clear she had nothing on underneath. There was no way she could tell he could see her nakedness. Silver tried to stop staring when Madi became self-conscious removing a book from her shelf to cover her chest. Unsure what to do with herself, Madi had pulled a book to her chest as Silver's gaze lingered on her for what seemed like an eternity without saying a word. It felt like she was naked and he could see every fiber of her being. She found herself staring at his manhood as she noticed a tent had formed in his pants. She might be inexperienced but she knew that the rise meant he was affected by her presence. It was one thing to dream and it was quite another to have him before her. "Is everything alright," Madi asked. "Yes, I just wanted to bid you good night," Silver said suddenly unsure of himself.

"Is everything alright," Madi asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to bid you good night," Silver said suddenly unsure of himself.

"Umm.. Madi I brought you something, a token of my affection for you," said Silver as he gave her a decorated box he had bought on one of their sailings. Silver handed the box to Madi who dropped her book back of the shelf before accepting the box to seat on her bed to open the box. She gently opened the box to find a set of copper cuff earrings. Delighted and surprised, Madi moved from her position to hug Silver and give him a kiss on the cheek. "No one apart from my parents ever bought me such a beautiful gift. Thank you, sweetheart," Madi said.

Silver did not let her go instead he wrapped her tightly with both his arms holding on for dear life. Whispering in her ear, Silver said, "I love being called your sweetheart, my dear," before moving his mouth to claim her. Madi slowly moved them towards her bed without breaking their kiss. Pulling apart in front of her bed, Silver sat on her bed while Madi stood in front of him. He kissed her belly in a circular motion to delightful squeals from Madi who had her fingers intertwined in his hair. Silver broke away from her to lift her nightgown from the bottom up before Madi took over to completely undress before Silver. It was her first time naked before anyone. She assumed she would be self-conscious but once Silver mouth found her belly again trailing kisses all the way down to her navel and the V of her core, she was in heaven with her fingers in his hair trying to keep him still. His hands on her hips moved higher as they explored her body in a nonspecific manner, his thumb found her breasts as he stroked each nipple anticipating the moment each would find their way into his mouth. Separating from Madi slightly, Silver admired every aspect of her flawless skin, the rise, and fall of her breast; her succulent swollen lips and her shapely buttock. She was everything he imagined and dreamt about in physical manifestation. With all his upper strength, he moved Madi into his lap before returning to play with her breast with his right hand while her legs were spread apart with his right hand. He whispered, "Honey you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Madi moaned in pure passion saying his name as his finger found her mound. With each stroke, Madi relaxed further into Silver laying her head backward on his shoulder. Silver had to remind her to keep her moaning down which was contrary to every desire within him. All he wanted was to hear her scream in reckless abandonment.

Silver laid Madi on top of her bed while he was still clothed, he intended this night to be about her alone even if it killed him. That proved difficult when Madi pulled him down beside her and began taking his shirt off. She felt free yet shy but the joy she felt made it seem like her heart was going to burst in anticipation. Getting braver, she began exploration of his body by laying on top of him loving the feel of his skin and every battle scar by purring like a cat on his body. His chiseled chest begged for Madi's attention. She began caressing his chest then tracing her fingers down to his navel to grab a hold of his manhood through his pants. It was her first time touching a man's penis and she was impressed as she stroked him up and down causing sharp breaths to emanate from him.

Engulfed in rapture, Silver moaned her name before rolling her over onto her back to begin his own exploration of her body again. He started with her lips, her sexy sensual lips which tasted like molasses, down to her neck where he placed soft kisses leading Madi to giggles as his beard made her ticklish. Silver slowly maneuvered himself further down kissing and sucking each breast to moans from Madi. He spent time teasing, pinching and sucking each breast while loving the satisfying moan coming from his sweetheart. Silver took his time as he trailed kisses down her belly to her navel and down to her moisten core. Silver laid soft kisses on her center before inserting his fingers at the juncture between her thigh again which was wet in anticipation. He had every intention of leaving his markings on her as she had on him. He inserted two of his fingers into her folds while she continued to thrash on the bed. He looked up with a knowing smirk on his face. He continued to pull in and out inserting his finger as she wiggled and started moving her hips while he continued to explore her depths before meeting resistance and pulling it out and then in again. He replaced his fingers with his mouth using his tongue to suck on her wet core before focusing his tongue on her clit. Madi held his head in place as her finger massaged his hair while keeping his mouth focused on her pleasure pulled himself up keeping his weight on his hands as he was on top of her intent on gazing into her eyes. Madi reached up to him taking in his mouth before their tongue slipped in her mouth so she could taste herself. Silver could no longer stand it as he is arousal was throbbing seeking entrance into her silt. He needed release desperately from his erection but for now, he was enjoying pleasing her and teasing her. There would be more time to experience the pleasures of making love. He returned is mouth to her breast. "Um, Silver ooooooooo," Madi kept saying grabbing and pulling his hair indicating she was satisfied with the contact from his mouth. He switched to the other breast while returning his finger to her vagina for another set of orgasm.

She looked into his eyes telling him with deep breaths, "that was amazing and um…" She quickly looked away slightly shy only to have Silver move her head to stare into her eyes. Madi continued, "it's your turn Silver and don't we get to do more," Madi said or asked, she was unsure but she was sure, she ached for him.

"My lady pleasing you is my desire. There will be more time for further exploration but tonight was for you, my love," Silver said taking her mouth again as he moaned into it again laying on top her with his erection through his pants attempting to seek entrance into her sex. He had to pace himself before they went any further. So he turned to his side and pulled her into his arms as they both drifted to sleep.

Before dawn Silver woke up aware no one must find him in her shack. So he rose to see Madi laying on her stomach with her glorious curvy buttock on display for his eyes. He wanted to palm it and get lost in it with his kisses but instead, he pulled himself to her level to give her a kiss on the cheek while whispering "I love you," as she slept in peace before proceeding to prepare to head down the stairs hoping their secret was still safe.


	10. Chapter 10

"I simply don't trust him," Madi said. "This is not something you can persuade me on," she continued with a frown on her face while gesturing with her hands for him to understand her viewpoint.

This was their first argument. One in which the topics were devoid of them as she continued to reiterated her point that while Captain Flint and her people had a vested interest it did not mean she abandoned all her rationale for trusting him.

"Trust me, I am well aware that his motive for this war is substantially different from mine. I understand we share a common enemy but you cannot ask me to ignore who he is based on what I have discerned from you; your men; and, the very nature of pirates," she said in a high-pitched voice denoting her annoyance with this topic of discussion. His interest in persuading her on Captain Flint's motives would be admirable if he himself hadn't told her about the Captain's ways and his fear of getting swallowed in Captain Flint's darkness. "It is almost as if you have forgotten who Captain Flint is," she finished shaking her head in disbelief.

"What do you mean _"very nature of pirates"_ Madi?" His voice booming as it filled with irritation at that phrase.

"So you question my nature, right? You question who I am….after everything?" Silver responded to Madi with his nose flaring in irritation and disbelief.

"Are you serious Silver? Of everything I said that is what you take issue with? Being a pirate? Did you not tell me of Captain Flint's ways? I gather that you have turned my comments regarding Captain Flint to be about you? When did I mention you? I speak of Captain Flint only…"

Pausing to catch her breath, Madi continued, "Well at least now I know you have decided to wear the crown of a pirate. You choose to live in this haze of denial of who Captain Flint is. My men, your men, and, you of all people know who Captain Flint is…. Silver, I worry about you, about my people and your men. If we are all to be subjected to the whims of Captain Flint who is not tethered to anything and is on a mission to destroy the British and anybody in his way, then all I am saying is that we have to be alert and wary of him. The thought of losing you to his darkness that results in your death or the destruction of my people is not something I can bare if it can be avoided," Madi said frustrated with Silvers intention to misconstrue her words that she turned around intending to walk away from him.

"What do you mean about deciding to wear the crown of a pirate?" he inquired to her retreating figure.

"Where are you going Madi?" Silver asked as she started to walk away from him. He intended to grab her wrist but she eluded him with her swift movement. Grinding his teeth in annoyance at himself and the entire argument, he asked: "Are you really walking away from me without finishing this damn conversation?" His voice loud which forced several people within earshot to turn their heads in their direction. Madi immediately turned around aware of the prying eyes. She whispered while staring into his eyes, "Silver, I think we should finish discussion later when we have both simmered down. Besides we are starting to catch the attention of the others. I will come for you later."

With the cessation of their conversations, both parties went about their task still mindful that the topic of Captain Flint was problematic.

At some point routines form and an unspoken understanding become the norm. A head nod, a quick blink, a wave ….all had their unspoken meanings between himself and Madi. There was no doubt in his mind that they lived in their own world with their own rules. The world where neither sought the approval of any entity or sought to define them publicly. Their public closeness was understood as strategy sessions necessitated by war planning such that accidental displays of affection such as hand holding could be conscripted as being part of the training sessions between the pair. Their mini-world was forthright, loving, unpretentious, tolerant and consisted of the two of them only. However, their bubble was continuously facing intrusion by the chaos of war- external rules of society. Arguing about Captain Flint was not a discussion he wanted to spend his time dealing with when he had so few precious hours in the day with her. He would rather spend his time exploring her beautiful body and intelligent mind. Every moment before they set sail to Nassau was a moment for him to know all there is to know about her while getting intoxicated in his love for her. Silver was bothered that their argument had to do with Flint- the ever-present darkness that both required for their respective missions. He understood her viewpoint but he needed her to understand that her trust whether true or not was required if the alliance was to hold.

Silver spent part of the day debating whether Madi disliked his present career choice as a pirate. She had never questioned his place in that world rather had seemed to be understanding, thus, her words while about Flint bothered him.

The day drew to a close without both of them getting a chance to speak again. A visual of each other was all the night could give them. Silver caught a glance of Madi as she left her mother's shack to head to her living quarters. He had every intention of going after her but it was night was too dark and too many eyes hung around the entrance to her shack. Sensing a set of eyes glaring at her from a distance, Madi turned to see the eyes belonging to her one and only Silver. She shivered throughout her body as his eyes promised so much while she longed to fling herself into his arms. She merely nodded his way while he returned the same gesture, his stare unwavering. Their routine kicking into place since privacy was not to be had between them tonight. A head nod acknowledging each other yet conveying so much unspoken regarding their love.

The next morning found Madi in the dining quarters making breakfast while Kofi stood guard at the exterior of the entrance way. Her hope was to invite Silver for breakfast without drawing any suspicion. As she was about to arrange the plates on the dining table when she caught Silver's gaze through the entrance. One look at him and her heart faltered. The sight of him created a desperate need to be around him and be lost in their universe. Kofi followed Madi's gaze and could only shake his head while hoping that these two don't get caught in their taboo relationship. If they were to be caught, he would be the first one banished for not telling the Queen or elders. But who was he to deny their affection for each other? Who was he to tell the princess whom or what she is allowed to love? Princess Madi was no shrinking violet or a naive child caught in the in a raging storm of emotion, she was a wise woman who fell in love. Those two had an understanding with each other and he had no doubt that both would kill to keep the other safe. Their love, for now, seemed pure and he had no intention of intruding, instead, he would continue to keep their confidence and quash any unfounded rumors in the camp.

"Kofi would you please fetch Mr. Silver to join me for breakfast discretely," Madi whispered.

Turning away from her gaze, Silver turned around to continue his discussion with Flint needing a distraction from his feelings. Their conversation was interrupted by Kofi discreetly advising that the princess requested his presence immediately.

"Later. The Princess calls me," Silver said to Flint. Flint's raised his eyebrows reaction in curiosity of what the discussion between the two could entail. Silver began to hobble away following behind Kofi anxious to see his woman. As he walked up the three flights of steps into the room that served as a dining and kitchen area, Madi spoke with seductive urgency saying, "hurry up, Mr. Silver."

In the interior of the quarters, he froze transfixed by the beauty before him. He inhaled deeply taking in the view before him and for a moment wished he had both legs to simply lift her and make love to her on the table. As if reading his thoughts, Madi licked her lips. It was clear she had no idea what her moisten lips did to his thought process and his loins. Desire raged in his eyes and the air in the room was thick with sexual tension. He slowly approached, pulling her into his arms and slamming their lips together in a desperate kiss while his right hand curled her backside in a tantalizing manner which caused Madi to moan. A tiny squeal escaped her mouth when she felt his thick arousal between her thighs. His roaming hands brought in her back into the present that they were in the middle of the dining quarters making out with the interior visible to anyone looking through the entrance way. Unwilling to pull away from each other, they pulled even closer as Silver continued to kiss her while she bit his lower lip and his tongue slipped into her mouth with a moan escaping his throat.

Pulling slowly from each other simultaneously, Silver whispered in her ears, "hummmm..I want you…really badly Ms. Scott." Madi understood the need in his voice, her experience with him from days ago replayed in her mind. With her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face, she smiled at him while nervously caressing her lips with her fingers before moisten her lips with her tongue to taste the remnants of Silver.

"Madi!" Silver groaned. She was killing him softly with her unconscious display. She had no idea how desirable she was to him especially with her secured the belt on her waist drawing his attention to her visible aroused nipples. Turning away to adjust himself, he attempted a serious topic to control the sexual tension in the air. With his back still turned away from her, he said: "we still have not finished our discussion from yesterday."

Groaning and immediately annoyed that their moment had been ruined by the intrusion of Captain Flint again, Madi replied with her own distraction, "Oh, by the way, I want you to try my tamarind glazed cod with the mashed yucca I made. It is my favorite dish especially since there is an abundance of tamarind fruit growing around the camp. I thought you would be impressed given you were once a cook." Silver turned around to see a smirk of Madis' face. It was clear that she was trying to avoid this discussion, thus he would play along until they were seated for their meal.

"Thank you, Madi. I can't wait to taste it," he said licking his lips so that she could not mistake the double entendre meant by his words. Suddenly feeling her desire exposed, Madi told him to have a seat at the head of the dining table while she got their bowls. She placed his bowl before him before turning to seat adjacent to him. Madi watched him taking a taste of the food impatiently awaiting his response. She was not one who particularly cared for anyone's opinion of her meals but this was just a meal she wanted to share out of love with him. It was a traditional maroon meal based on the plants and fresh cod fish available around the village. Moreover, this was the first time they shared a meal together alone without any pretense they were not together. She had never cared too much of any man's likes or dislikes but at this moment, she imagined this would what it would look like to have him as her husband.

"Do you like it?" Madi asked irritated by her momentary insecurity.

Silver looked at her knowing Madi was not one to care about the trivial stuff but it warmed his heart to know she actually did care about his opinion at this moment. He loved her independence as well as her ability to make him feel like he also mattered. "I am savoring the taste. It is tangy and sweet. I love it very much. It is certainly different than the _souse stew_ from the day before. Thank you," he said, as he took her wrist into his hand to place a kiss on it. "But let me say Madi, next time, you will have to taste my _fish dry_ especially now that I know how to use the spices that Prema showed me."

"I can't wait! You better not disappoint," Madi said in delight. This brief respite felt domestic and foreign from the danger that awaits them in Nassau.

"So how was is your sword training going with Captain Flint?" Madi asked after swallowing a spoonful of her food. Silver looked at her and he knew she was ready to finish their earlier discussion. Silver had previously mentioned to Madi that Captain Flint had offered to train him in passing but she did not seem interested in the details. "Madi, it is only been a day but it is going okay. I am trying to manage to have one foot, a crutch, and a sword so it is not as easy as I imagined," he said trying to elicit some laughter from Madi who merely stared at him.

"With me, there is no need for a facade that all is well. I know it is not easy and I admire your will. All I ask is that you be safe with that sword," Madi responded.

"He doesn't believe my past stories as I told him. He assumes there is more to my story. He assumes everyone has a grand story that makes them who they are. He assumes everyone carries around a story in order to create a persona. I told him that I had no story and to drop the subject. I felt uncomfortable yet I had no desire to alleviate his concern about my life story," he said staring at her.

"Yet, you ask that I trust him and his motive for this war?" Madi responded.

"I am not asking that you trust him blindly. I am only asking that "we" trust him enough to wage this war against the British and survive it."

"I have earned his trust. Therefore, I am able to tell you that I do not question his motive. His motive is based on the death of Thomas; events of Charles town with Miranda and the treatment he received collectively from the British. Recall the stories I told you when we were in your classroom," he paused.

"Yes, you have explained Captain Flint to me a while ago but what does that have to do with trust," a skeptical Madi replied.

"He has no need of me and simply seeks to avenge the tragedies he has suffered by stopping this perverse idea of civilization built from hurting others including those in bondage. We trust in that common enemy is all I am saying."

He continued, "Can't you see it? I had earned his trust, it isn't the utility that's behind his investment in me, nor necessity nor dependency. I understand you fear a false motive but this much is clear to me now, I have earned his respect. And after all the tragedies in his life, I have earned his trust. It is a trust built on the fact that I know the real him, not the image he presents to all. I have his true friendship so I spent the time thinking what can I give in return if he wouldn't trust my true story of my life so he is going to have my friendship and as long as that is true, I cannot imagine what is possible."

"Possible?" Madi asked.

"A friendship built on trust can make it possible for the collective freedom of all- you, me, the maroon community and the slaves on Nassau and other Islands. What can be accomplished could be incredible since I could counter his worst impulses."

"You sound so sure Silver. Again, all I ask is to be aware of Captain Flint and not to get swept in the grand promises or schemes. Pain can lead to an unexpected cascade of destruction. We are going to a war where no one can be blind about the enemy nor their motives. I will continue to be weary of him as I don't trust him. However, I will take your word…..and... Honey, you don't have to justify your life to him. Your being and your existence are enough. You do not have to convince him if he does fail to trust who this lovely John Silver is. Besides, the less he knows of you, the better."

Silver looked at her, admiring her faith in him yet retaining her position that Flint was still not to be trusted. They kept no secrets from each other and her belief in him from the onset of their relationship has been pivotal to him. She was the definition of love rooted in trust, in sickness and health, in good and bad and in each other's faults. They continued to eat in silence, lost in their thoughts and enjoying each other's company. He suddenly reached out to hold her hands, their hands intertwined sat on the table as both looked at it.

She loved every inch of this man. The way he smiled, the way he said her name with his unique diction... She admired the way he analyzed issues and was empathetic to anyone especially the time he had taken to know her people. Even without her mother knowing about the extent of their relationship, he communicated with her respectfully and sought her opinion without her presence. Every morning she woke up in delight at the prospect it would be another day she got to see him even with the chaos and responsibility around them. She only wished he did not trust Captain Flint so blindly.

At that very moment, her father's words came to mind… " _the villains make the story so if they're going to work with the pirates, they all have to make sure they know who the **common** villain is." _ She hoped she retained this wisdom as she embarked on this journey with regards to Captain Flint. She feared he might lead to the death of Silver if he got swallowed in his darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

During the day, she had witnessed Silver's men and her men piercing their ears. In maroon culture, their reason for piercing their ears dates back to their ancestors and linked to their deities. In her curiosity, she asked why they were poking a hole in their ears. Each man feigned formality in their attempt answer her question. "Come on! Just tell me," she said in an attempt to create a relaxing atmosphere. In her peripheral, she saw a handful of women in discussion with a few of the men. The response she received varied from the belief the jewels kept nausea at bay while at sea; made dead pirates at sea valuable; was a form of breaking British rules which perplexed her; and, mocking the likes of court men in London and their fashions. Whatever the reason, it was bucking the idea of civilization was the synopsis Madi obtained. She continued to watch and talk realizing she was bonding with the men which would be essential to her leadership during the war.

In the distance, she saw Silver with a cup of grog drinking while watching her. Silver was impressed with Madi mingling amongst him men especially given her opinion of pirates. One thing was clear from the scene before him, she was born to lead. Walking towards the group, Silver approached to join the laughter while keeping a keen eye on his lady. In the process, Madi spoke up in jest daring Silver to have his ears pierced.

"Why?" he asked as the crowd got quiet.

"Oh, I say you are scared Mr. Silver?" drawing laughter from the group who began to tell stories of Silver

Holding her gaze, he walked up to her whispering, "no, I am not scared but curious as to why I am piercing my ears? "

Madi remained silent drowning in his eyes yet remaining stoic. An outsider would assume he had offended her not that he was doing the thing he did when with his voice when he was attempting to turn her on.

"Fine. This is for you, this is about us," he said as a matter of fact under his breath.

"Ms. Scott has indicated that she would pierce my ears for me as a symbol of the union between our people," he said out loud to the group while looking at her. "Princess Madi, you do the honors," as he took a seat on a stool in the middle of the group.

"Ms. Scott," one of the men called out pulling Madi out of her daze to hand her a needle to do the honors. Her hands shaking yet appearing stoic, she walked to him to stand opposite his right ear. Silver pulled her hand toward his ear attempting to reassure her that it was alright. The closer she came to his nostrils, the more he inhaled her scent. Madi whispered, "sorry" before watching one of the men use the grog as an antiseptic. With his ear lobe disinfected, she listened to the instructions as she pierced the hole in the right ear with an unmoving Silver.

With the right ear completed, a cheer could be heard as Madi looked up to see more people gathered including her mother and Captain Flint. Her little dare had now become less personal and more symbolic to the entire group. Looking down, she saw Silver had also been thinking, in the same manner, has she had. Moving to the left side, the same action was performed eliciting applauds. In the process, one of the elders had given some form of studs to adorn his ears temporarily.

The exercise now complete, the crowd dispersed with Madi following her mother back into the community shack.

Madi and Silver had developed a routine on how the spent their evenings away from prying eyes. It involved their secret hideaway behind her shack where the spent the evening reminiscing about the events of the day; their fears; their future and their past. It was the domestic time to love unapologetically. Hands intertwined in a manner no one could tell while seated on the bench talking. To anyone who saw them walking to their place behind her shack, it was imagined that they were close and were discussing strategy.

Tonight was no exception especially after the happenings of the day.

"You were so brave while your ears were drilled this afternoon," she said in jest causing him to laugh. "Don't worry I will get you a pair of earrings I like, those holes are mine," she said.

As they talked, Madi used her right left hand to fill the copper earring she was wearing. Silver caught sight of it and informed her of how beautiful she looked with the earrings and new necklace he had gotten her looked on her. He never stopped surprising her with different gifts he would get from his voyages with the men. He was determined to honor Madi's customs even if he could not get the blessing of the Queen. As they prepared for the war, the pirates and her men still continued to board other vessels for supplies. Sometimes Madi accompanied them but at the times she was not present, Silver always had a surprise for her whether it be a book, a trinket, darling or dress. She expected nothing from him yet he got joy from honoring her with his gifts. It was their secret which adorned her shack.

Releasing his hands from hers, he turned to look at her before hobbling and struggling to get on his knees in front of her while holding the bench. Today felt like the perfect day to ensure she would remain in his life forever. She was his wife no matter what the world said, he thought.

"Madi, my world shifted the day you walked into it. I have admired you from afar and want to spend the rest of my life beside you. You and I are _Kindah_ — we are a family. My heart belongs to you if you will have it. I want to share my life with you and I hope you want to share yours with me. I know I am not worthy but I promise to spend the rest of life attempting to be worthy of you.…." He was cut off by Madis shock and the tears beaming from her eyes which apparently matched the tears in his eyes.

Madi was in shock. They had spoken about it and he had given gifts in the anticipation of marriage but he was kneeling formally. It seemed to kneel was the way of the British, she assumed it was their custom.

He continued, "I wish I could ask for the Queen's blessing without risking death and losing you forever but I can't as you have explained to me numerous times. I have been courting you and I seek your hands in marriage. Since I have no one to ask their consent, I ask you Madi. Would I be worthy to be your husband?"

She gazed at him lovingly before moving forward to cradle his face into her palms before gently kissing his lips, then moving to each of his eyelids to place a kiss on it. Then she engulfed him in a hug.

"I thought you were already my husband," she said laughing before watching him place a necklace with a copper ring in her hand then removing one of his rings to place in her hand. "Both of these rings are representatives of my heart and bond with you. We are one in all things," he said.

Madi simply nodded.

Silver got up to sit beside his wife. Here nothing matter but the promise that as long as they were alive, they were one.

"Can you come to my room later?" she asked innocently yet commanding.

All he could do was nod saying, "I will find a way, you should head up now."

Silver found a way to her shack in the dead of night with the aid of the ever faithful Kofi. He felt forever indebted to Kofi and his protection of he and Madi.

He walked into her room to find her pacing nervously. An outwardly nervous Madi was not one he was used to so he smiled as she turned to look at him as she heard the sound from his metal leg. With her eyes ravishing him, all she could see was his luscious lips on her mouth and his mouth doing what they did nights ago. He had awoken the wanton side of her eager for future exploration of her husband's body. Silver knew once they crossed the bridge tonight there was no turning back, she was his forever and he intended to imprint himself all over body down to the depths of her soul as she had done to him. Silver seemed to glide toward her before kissing her with his one hand moving all over her seductive curve. He stepped back away from the candle to watch see her in flimsy her nightgown which showed her naked curves and the patch covering her womanhood.

"Silver! what are you doing?" she asked as desire continued to creep throughout her body.

"Admiring the image before me, my wife," he said thrilled to hear himself say the words "wife." He never imagined a life in which he would have a wife and here he was, a man with a life partner whom he loved more than life itself. If only there was a way to keep Nassau's chaos at bay so he could be selfish with their love.

"Do you like what you see?" she asks as she spreads her arms open while standing feet apart to give him a delectable view.

"My God, Madi..." was all he could manage as he made his way to her again, this time taking the nightgown off her to have her standing naked before him in the candle light. He knew tonight would be his wife's first experience and he had every intention to make it last as long as possible. Satisfying her while deflowering her was his ultimate goal tonight.

"I am ready to be yours as a wife." He was transfixed and aroused as he watched her part her lips as she spoke.

"Madi, once we cross the threshold, I will crave you for the rest of our lives," he said almost to himself as he knew the power she held over him.

Silver undressed in record speed before her as she exhaled when she saw his naked body and his protruding penis. He pulled her closer to him as he used his tongue to lick the outline of her lips before kissing her with a ferocious need which leads to their tongue intertwining. His mouth found their way to her face with kisses while one of his hand found her breast to caress and the other held on to her for stability. His penis knew where it wanted to go and Madi naturally created space between her thigh for it to just stay while her juice drenched on it in anticipation for when he decided to enter. Madi's hands found his back muscles as she caressed and made her way to his bottom where she felt the muscles.

Silver slowly ended their kiss. He proceeded to extend his hand to hold her as he walked her toward the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed when he turned to look at her again to steal a kiss and gently urged her to lay on the bed. This was another moment he wished he had two stable legs so he could lift his wife onto the bed. As if sensing his sadness, she reached up from the bed to pull him toward her to kiss him while stroking his hair. Their kissing continued as he found himself on top of her as she moaned and used her right leg to encapsulate him in place. He whispered that he needed to take his prosthetic leg off so he would be unrestrained. Sitting up on the bed, he took off his leg before turning to see a carefree Madi laying on her back staring at him with a smile on her face. His insecurity melted and all he wanted was to be in her.

He rolled on the bed pulling her on top of him before his lips found hers like a magnet. Her aroused nipples called for his mouth so he obliged by laying her back down on the bed before getting on top of her to suck while pinching the other breast. This elicited moans and continued wetness from Madi. Madi's hands held his head in place to continue their duty of pleasing her breast while he found a way to sneak his right hand to her vagina to rub on her clit driving her to the edge. It was abundantly clear that she was on the verge of an orgasm so he continued with delicate ferociousness to drive her to that very edge. Silver continued his exploration by moving down her belly to the apex of his world drenched in wetness and pulsating for his member.

He grabbed hold of hips to spread her thighs before using his tongue to explore again eliciting a cry out of his name. This only propelled Silver to satisfy her more with his tongue which found every fold while his thumb massaged her clit giving her another orgasm. He proceeded to pull himself up to advice he would be entering into her and that she might feel some pain but the pleasure would come. He told her, "if it is too much, tell me Madi, it is your first time." He slowly slid his hard shaft into her wall, encountering tightness and she moaned. Silver stopped but Madi began gyrating her hips in her attempt to get him to continue. Silver continued as he made a hard thrust into her and she shuddered as he began to ride her. He was now inside of her and with every thrust in and out, they began to reach a rhythm that drove both of them to the edge. "oh Silver... Mmmmm" was the continuous sound from Madi as he moaned into her mouth as he kissed her while the sound of flopping bodies continued to emanate in the room. Both reached climax at the same time with Silver emptying himself into Madi. Madi held on for dear life as her fingernails had grabbed on so tightly to create scars on his back when she loved at his back.

Rolling off of her to his side and pulling her along with him. Silver asked if she was sore or achy. Madi shook her head as he played with his hair and then began placing a kiss on each area of his face, then his chest and down to his penis which found its way into her mouth. This time Silver guided her as she gave him the most innocent yet wide blowjob he ever had. Engorged again, Silver pulled Madi to his face and asked if it would be alright if they had another round. His wife was about to roll off to allow him to ride her but this time he responded, "Madi, I want you to be free with me, so you will be in control of this ride, this time." He laid on his back with Madi sitting on top of him as he found her entrance again and told her to ride him. Madi was not sure of what she was doing but she moved her hips and waist, enjoying the rhythm and the penis inside of her. She rode him without any inhibition as her breast flopped left and right. At this time, Silver reached out to pull her upper body towards him so her nipples could find his mouth. "Oh, shit..." was all he could get out of his mouth when Madi's rhythm drove him to an orgasm.

He was sure she was going to be sore tomorrow morning from her first experience but for tonight they would explore without any inhibition... he intended to teach her a lot while they learned a lot about each other's cravings in the bedroom.


End file.
